The Lost Winchester Sister
by JackBoy15
Summary: Eight year old, Aidan Winchester never knew her brothers growing up and doubt they even knew of her very existence and when they finally meet, she learns that the brother that she has come to love the most only has a year to live. Set in Season 3. There may be spanking in later chapters.
1. Aidan Grace Winchester

Although I have lived in crappy foster homes since my uncle died when I was four as no one on my Mom's side of the family is stable enough to take care of me, not like they were planning on taking me anyway, I have always known that my douchebag father was the very well-known, though not always very well-liked supernatural hunter, John Winchester.

He was also the one that placed me in the Foster Hunter's System where you get fostered with hunters to be trained as hunters and the system cared more about protecting the hunting business than the children being abused in the system; I was only four.

I never really had an actual relationship with John, as all that I ever was to him was the consequence of some one night stand and a mistake that should have never been born though don't exactly know what that actually means, despite having asked multiple times what it meant, but they all thought I was too young to know and surprised that group home even cared.

All that he did was take me away from a safe and stable home after my uncle died, only to dump me in the foster hunter's system to be broken in as a hunter and only ever coming to check up on my progress, never to see if his daughter was being well cared for which most of the time, I was not as not a day went by in that place where I wasn't abused in some way.

It wasn't like I actually cared about having a relationship with him, since all that I ever saw in John was a deadbeat dad that always put his need for revenge before his two sons, leaving them in rundown motel rooms for days at a time when they were my age, with no money for food and leaves town as soon as he learns my unstable Mom was pregnant with me.

I haven't really lived in my Mom's care since I was four months old, when my uncle took me away from her because of malnourishment which has affected some of growth because of that, looking younger than eight, thanks to my no good mother, having more hate for her than anyone else, including my grandfather and he was awful.

Though was forced to spend every summer with her since I was dumped in the system, and with my new stepfather who obviously didn't like me being there and gave me a bad vibe when I first met him which proved to be right, after an incident with him while we had been alone a few months back, the cause of my hatred for my mother.

My mother didn't care or believe me when she heard what happened, she just stood by his side; and after the extreme lengths she took to make sure I stayed quiet, I didn't want anything to do with her ever again as she made John look like father of the year, and will never forgive her for what she put me through.

I didn't officially meet John until I was three, a year before he dumped me in the Foster Hunter's System and had been living with my Uncle Maxie who had always been like a father to me, when John suddenly shows up on my uncle's doorstep in the middle of the night, completely drunk and demanding to see his child.

As soon as he saw me, he attempted to take me away from my uncle and break me into a hunter like I was a soldier and not his three year old daughter as he believed I was finally old enough to start my training , forcing me into his truck and intending to drive away drunk, with me in the the truck with him, but not before my uncle went after him.

I had never seen my uncle ever lose his temper with anyone before, like he had with John, not even when I was having another one of my tantrums and was cross with me, but never spanked me like he did my cousins, not even once.

Though John had really set my uncle off when he tried to kidnap me and it sure took a lot for my uncle to lose his temper as he is normally a gentle person, despite being a hunter but when it came to me, he could be quite protective, something that always made me feel safe and haven't felt that way since he died.

After that one traumatic incident with my drunk ass father who I have no respect for, John never showed up to take me from my uncle again, but had a feeling that was more out of pride as my Uncle Maxie had beat him bloody.

Though I actually doubted that John had wanted anything to do with me when I was just a mistake to him, he was just drunk and only wanted a replacement hunter, not a daughter as didn't care for me anymore than my mother.

His youngest son had decided to accept a scholarship to Stanford University a few years back, instead of continuing to hunt the thing that killed his mom over twenty years ago, pissing John off and it was obvious he only waited until I was not going to be a burden, to come collect me or he would have probably came for me sooner.

Apparently John had kicked him out of the family when he chose to leave for college and the only reason John didn't come for me then, was because he wanted to wait until I wouldn't be a burden to him or he would have collected me sooner from my uncle to force me into family hunting business and probably would have abused me too.

I had always planned on going into hunting as my uncle had been a hunter as my mother once was, which was how my parents met, but I wanted nothing to do with John even if he was my father, not knowing what he is capable of.

I have always known what lies in the dark, learning very early from my no good grandfather who decided I needed to learn the truth, going against my uncle's wishes and destroying my childhood.

Of course, my uncle didn't plan to begin my training until I was eight, but that all changed when he died when I was barely four and didn't get anymore of a say in my training than I did, it was either train or starve and we were barely fed as it was, so had to learn early on how to fend for myself.

My Uncle Maxie had just started homeschooling when he died, wanting to educate me properly without the interference of the policy of the public school system, even pulling me out of daycare though never got much of a chance as he died later that year.

My uncle had certain views on what should be allowed to be taught in the school system, saying the public school system is much too protective on what can be taught in their schools and how students are not challenged enough in public school.

Though I think I actually prefer homeschooling to going to public school or the Hunters School as I had been forced to attend for the last four years, with not having the best social skills with other kids my own age, despite being around other kids in the group home.

It caused me to get into a lot of fights at the group home from the anger and resentment I have from being denied a proper childhood when all these kids were born into perfect families with perfect parents, when neither of my parents wanted me, causing me to lash out at times.

A few months back my hateful Aunt Isabella and cruel Uncle Ethan got their hands on my before I gave them the slip, thanks to my mother for wanting to be rid of me as she was concerned I was going to start talking and arranged for my drug dealing uncle to kidnap me and force me to sell drugs on the street for him, with barely even knowing what drugs were, just knowing that they were bad.

I hated every minute of it, but if I wanted to even eat my small portion of food that I was given every other day, than I had to sell drugs for him while locking me in a cold basement to sleep in at night, seeming me more as a pawn than as his eight year old niece.

It took me six months to escape his clutches, running away to the one person I knew that I could always trust as she was very close friend of my Uncle Maxie, Missouri Moesley and if my uncle trusted her, I knew that I could trust her to keep me safe.

If it wasn't for my good for nothing father, I would have been allowed to live with Missouri as my uncle had planned for me if something were to ever happen to him, but unfortunately John interfered in the custody process before it was complete.

Since John had never actually signed away his rights as my father, there was nothing that Missouri or my older cousin, Troy could do about John taking me away, even if he didn't plan on keep me himself, but by the time my uncle's lawyer realized John was just planning on putting me in the Foster Hunter's System, I was already in the system and there was no way of tracking me.

Though Uncle Maxie raised me since I had been a baby, he also had three kids of his own, including Troy who had two younger sisters: Aria; fourteen and Hazel; twelve, who was only a few years older than me, but unlike Troy, I wasn't as close to them as their brother; they saw me as a threat for some reason, believing I was taking up all their Dad's time which made no sense as I barely saw him half the time.

Missouri and Uncle Maxie grew up with each other in Kansas, though unlike my uncle who was raised as a hunter like I was, Missouri is a very gifted psychic, like my mother had been before she allowed drugs and alcohol control her, and I was supposedly one as well.

Though I haven't quite developed any psychic abilities yet, but Missouri says I've been showing some signs of early development as I'm not even thirteen yet which is the age for an potential psychic to begin showing signs of development, something I wish to desperately avoid as I wanted anything but to be psychic.

Despite my Uncle Maxie being friends with Missouri, he didn't trust psychics, especially after my Mom became addicted to drugs and alcohol because she couldn't handle being psychic, believing I was going to turn out just like her even when I didn't want to be psychic as that scared me more than anything, which was why he always kept me at a distance.

Though Missouri says I have nothing to fear and not to let being psychic frighten me because of what happened or let my uncle's beliefs get into my head, telling me I have what is known as the gift of sight, a very powerful psychic gift once I fully develop, with the way I randomly draw, but my artistic ability is all my own.

I have always been artistic and had a passion for art since I was young and that was the one thing that could never be taken away from me, causing me to be constantly punished in the group home for doing my art during free time in the rec center, instead of studying up more on hunting, because even when we did get free time, we didn't actually get free time.

Though my family hunts the evil of the supernatural for a living, we are also part of the supernatural world as we are what is known as the Dhampir race, a mix race of human and the natural Elfish race which gives us human instincts with the ability to bend one of the natural elements: air, water, earth, fire, and the element of spirit.

It gives us immortality when our Elf traits fully develops, with extra strength and senses, and compulsion, an ability that can control someone's mind which makes me feel uncomfortable using, knowing what it feels like to have no control or say in your own life.

It is also actually quite common for Elfish siblings to get their immortality together, even half brothers on my douchebag father's side who I never even met and probably never will.

I also had two older step-brothers when my mother remarried her second husband after her first was charged with domestic abuse, and had my younger half brother, Caleb.

Though Caleb isn't a Winchester, he is related to me and my stepbrothers are related to him, connecting us all together and if Elfish siblings are close connected enough, they can connect telepathy with each other.

When I first ran away two months ago and showed up on Missouri's doorstep, abused and underfed, I never expected Missouri to take me in, now that I was a troubled eight year old child that no one wanted to help and have me stay with her.

She was even willing to go get what little belongings I have from the group home which never even bothered to report me missing as it could bring attention to the system, but I was her family and needed protection against my drug dealing uncle, who obviously has people looking for me as I know too much now, but I don't want to be a burden, especially when I could be putting her in danger.

I had expressed my concerns, but Missouri just told me that she handle herself quite well and I didn't need to worry and her being in danger with my uncle looking for me and intending to kidnap me again, besides Missouri says I was the child, not her and I was the one that needed to be taken cared of as I should feel safe, but haven't felt that way since my Uncle Maxie died.

All that I ever wanted was a place that I could call home with a family that wanted and actually cared about what happened to me, feeling like an outsider in Missouri's family whenever her family all came over for Sunday brunch after attending church services, making me feel uncomfortable and unwelcome around them, especially since I never attended church with them, having lost what little faith I did have when my uncle died four years ago.

Missouri had respected my wishes to not push church and her beliefs on me as I had my own views on religion, and her family wouldn't respect that, always bringing up religion around me and making their own opinions known on Missouri not forcing me to attend church with her, making their distaste for me known and never making me feel welcome with the way they treated me.

It wasn't Missouri's fault that her family treats me like I am nothing but dirt on their shoes and Missouri couldn't really blame me for not wanting to attend Sunday brunch with them anymore because of their treatment towards me, but I had enough drama with my Uncle Ethan trying to discover my whereabouts without having to deal with them too.

He just wanted to use me as his personal drug dealer who he didn't have to pay, only seeing me as his property, thanks to my mother, and tried going to my cold-hearted grandfather for help, but refused to believe his sweet innocent girl would sell her own daughter for unlimited supply of drugs for allowing her husband to touch me in places I didn't want to be touched.

Of course, my no good grandfather who despised me from the moment I was born, didn't believe a word I said, calling me a liar and just hit me with his belt for having been born a bastard, whatever that means and had to be punished for my sins, which was the cause of what pushed me into cutting at seven years old, and after all the abuse I endured at his hands, I was terrified of belts, with cutting being my only escape.

It had actually been real easy to cut myself while being a prisoner with my Aunt and Uncle, though I doubt they paid much attention to me when I wasn't of use to them and wouldn't of cared what I did anyway, having kept me locked up when I wasn't being used to sell drugs, but my cousins knew, they just didn't care.

Unlike my Aunt and Uncle, Missouri actually did pay attention to me, so had to keep it secret, knowing she would never approve and had only been with her for a couple of weeks, having been hiding my cuts since coming to stay with her until Missouri caught me, threatening to spank me real good with her wooden spoon if she ever caught me doing that to myself again.

Though she did give me a few good swats with that wicked spoon of hers and still couldn't believe a wooden spoon can hurt so much, before making me stand in the corner for a good thirty minutes which seemed like an eternity with my short attention span and why Missouri tells me it was an effective punishment.

Missouri didn't tell me at the time as she is still real worried about my well-being and the fear of my uncle finding me, not wanting me to get my hopes up, but she has been trying to get in touch with my two older brothers, hoping they would take me.

Though she hasn't heard anything from them since hearing of the famous Winchester brothers opening the gates of hell and accidentally letting hundreds of demons out before closing the gates, but not quite sure how I personally feel about them who doubt even know of my existence.

I know Missouri wants me to stay with her, but knows I'm just not safe living with her as long as my uncle has his drug dealing friends looking for me and she loves me as if I was her own daughter and had to protect me from Ethan's abuse, believing I deserve the right to just be a eight year old child, knowing it was only a matter of time before Ethan makes the connection.

That was one of the reasons why Missouri has been trying to contact my brothers, who she is threatening to whack them both with her wooden spoon when she gets her hands on them for not keeping in contact as promised, and for my oldest brother for selling his soul to save his younger brother and only has a year to live, and Missouri wanted my brothers to take me on the road with them, knowing I would be safe though doubt they would take me, I was just their bastard sister.

As much as Missouri wants me to go live with my brothers, I was unsure of my feelings of my brothers and being related to them by blood through some douchebag father who looked the other way and allowed me to be abused in the system, the same father they showed loyalty to.

They could have known all along about me and even what John did to me, so what would keep them from betraying me just like everyone else has done in my ten years, but I was Aidan Grace Holden-Winchester and bad always seems to follow me wherever I go.


	2. Agent Henrickson

I have been living at Missouri's for almost three months now while she has been trying to get in touch with my two older half-brothers, but has still been unsuccessful, though Missouri managed to make contact with one of their close friends in Sioux Falls, who was probably going to give them a message, so we could be making contact soon.

Though there is one thing I know for sure and that is if Missouri manages to make contact with my brothers and convinces them to take me on the road with them, I was going to really miss her as she was the only one that has shown me any kind of love since my uncle died.

I was up in my temporarily bedroom that Missouri says that I could make as my very own, saying she wanted me to feel safe as I could possibly feel with my uncle hunting me down like garbage while living with her, and a child's bedroom should always be a safe haven where nothing bad could ever happen.

Her family was all over for Sunday Brunch and was wanting to avoid anymore confrontations with her family about me choosing to not believe in God, so now I don't go downstairs while they are here visiting with Missouri and enjoyed just having some quiet time to myself to think and play with my dolls that Santa got me this year, something I never had a chance to do before.

I never had much toys of anything before as we really weren't allowed any personal belongings while living in the group home and Uncle Maxie wasn't big on wasting money on stuff like that, so with the exception of my stuffed rabbit and blanket, most of what I had belonged to my cousins Aria and Hazel who took them all back when Uncle Maxie died.

I was busy listening to some music on my Ipod and drawing a picture to go along with this story that I was telling Missouri last night after dinner when we were washing the dishes, though I kept getting distracted with my story and may have let my overactive imagination run wild, but Missouri is always patient with me, especially with how hyperactive I can get, when I am rambling another one of my stories I made up and listens to all of my story.

She never once tells me to shut up or bring it down a notch like most adults in my past have done, when I get too overly excited and hyper while telling them, but I think it amuses her when I get so energetic that I feel like I ate an entire bowl of sugar and Missouri thinks that need to get checked out for ADHD, while telling one the stories that I thought up that she loves to hear.

Though being cooped up in a house when you are already hyperactive for three months, at barely eight years old because you have a drug dealing uncle looking for you, has got you having all this energy that you don't really need and without hunting and being nowhere close to finding my brothers, I don't have many options or chances to burn my hyperactive energy off.

I could hear all the chatter and laughter going on downstairs from my bedroom and wish I could join in some of the fun with the other kids so I could burn off at least some of my energy without being judged and belittled for not believing in God or having any faith, but that was my choice and they should respect it.

I sometimes feel excluded due to not having a family of my own and Missouri's family won't even consider including me in the fun as I was just a bastard child and not a eight year old girl with feelings like anyone else, but being a bastard is frowned upon and they couldn't encourage such a sin, not even caring if they make me cry and it takes a lot to do that.

Missouri was also real concerned about my lack of schooling since before the incident with my uncle and the Foster Hunter's System didn't care much about us having a proper education as the learning of reading and writing wasn't part of the hunter's in training program that was put in place for us kids.

Unfortunately, because the stupid system believes that learning our hunting skills is more important than learning our reading and math skills, not caring that we need some of those skills to make a good hunter as well, a lot of foster kids in the system don't have the ability to read and those who do, can barely read beyond a second grade reading level, with there being no one that teach them.

If I had been born in system like most, instead of being placed in the system when my Uncle Maxie died when I was four, I might not know how to read myself and am eternally grateful that my Uncle Maxie began homeschooling me early and had learned how to read just before he died.

My older cousin, Troy had sent me a kindle last Christmas that he said Santa had left for me, knowing that I wasn't getting much schooling, so I managed to keep up with my reading when I was in the system as I hadn't been allowed to have any visitors while I was living in the group home on John's orders, but it wasn't like Troy knew where I was even if he was allowed to visit me anyway and was lucky that the package even reached me.

As much as I loved drawing and just having some quiet time to myself, it doesn't really help so much with my hyperactive tendencies, especially with the possibility of me having ADHD so I really did need to burn off some of my energy or I will never get to sleep tonight and I really wanted to go put on my pair of old used roller blades on that Troy gave me after he outgrew them though they don't fit me too well.

Though I am much smaller than he was at my age and they are practically falling apart, but there isn't anything I can do about it as I can't afford another pair right now and I love rollerblading just too much to let it go, and just want to go skate in the basement that Missouri lets me use since she won't let me play outside, but I left my skates downstairs in the living room where the party is going on and though Missouri says I am more than welcome to join anytime, I don't want to have a confrontation with them.

It had quieted down some from what I could hear from downstairs as they probably were slowly started to leave since it was already late afternoon and almost close to dinnertime and Missouri and I usually go out to the park early afternoon on Sunday's, the one day she lets me go outside, so I can burn off all my excess energy.

It was already starting to get dark as her family had stayed longer than usual so doubt we will be going to the park this week, and heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and curious of who that might be, yet also scared that it was Ethan and he would hurt her, I lingered out of my room from where I spent most of my afternoon bored out of my mind, to see who was at the door.

I saw an African- American man that looked to be in his late thirties standing there, dressed in a fancy suit that made him look stuck up, with two unfriendly looking police officers behind him that made me feel uncomfortable as I went to stand next to Missouri, slightly hiding behind her like a frightened child though not making it so noticeable, not liking their stares and wanting them to just leave so I didn't have to endure their starring any longer.

I felt Missouri give me a comforting pat on the back and wrapping her arm around me in a protective matter, hearing my thoughts of them as Missouri cleared her throat, getting their attention, "Yes, can I help you?," Missouri asked the African-American man dressed in a business suit that looked to be the leader, wanting to get rid of them, obviously sensing my fear and she didn't even need her mind-reading to sense that in me.

I never was one to ever admit fear even when I was a small and still living with my Uncle Maxie as I had always been raised that showing fear is wrong and crying is even worse, especially as a foster kid growing up in the system for hunters and you don't want to be labeled as being that crying kid, having to always hide our fear and we were never allowed to show any emotions or you would be severely beaten, sometimes starved until you learned how to not show emotion.

I was constantly abused and starved for showing too much anger to a point that I remain emotionless most of the time and I know that worries Missouri that I'm afraid to let my guard down and feel like any other eight year old kid, but I just don't know how to open up when I have been forced to keep closed up my whole life and I hope that one day that I can open up to someone that I can trust.

"Good evening ladies, I'm Agent Henrickson and these are my accompanying police officers and I am on the hunt for the FBI's Most-Wanted, the Winchester brother's and I have been made aware recently, Miss Moesley that Dean and Sam Winchester have this younger illegitimate half sister that the Winchester's don't seem to even be aware of, that is in your care," Agent Henrickson said, and didn't like the way this man was talking about me.

I don't know he even found out about me as my records that are what kept my brothers from knowing about me to begin with, are supposed to be sealed on John's orders or they would have been notified of me as soon as John died.

I had no idea what man wanted from me and even though I never met my older brothers, I also wasn't going to turn on my own family, despite not knowing them than I would be no better than the Holden's.

"Yes, I do and what does Aidan have to do with anything, sir. She is just a eight year old little girl, it isn't like she can do much of anything as like you said, the boys don't even know of Aidan's existence at this time," Missouri said, defensively, feeling her arms tighten around me protectively, not liking where this is going.

"We don't want or need the help of finding the Winchester's from some useless bastard girl who isn't going to be any use though something tells me she wouldn't sell out her own blood anyway.

She is a Winchester and as far as I am concerned, that sickness is in her blood and we can't risk having another Winchester running loose so I have permission to do what it takes to get the Winchester's behind bars, even if it means using their own sister against them so that kid is leverage.

The last thing we need is another Winchester so I have a court order that allows me to remove the child from your care, though you don't actually have legal custody of the kid and if you refuse, my officers will place you under arrest for the kidnap of a child," Agent Henrickson said, threatening her and gripping Missouri tighter, not wanting to go with these strange men, but trying to hide my fear.

"Aidan is just an innocent child, you bastard, not some juvenile delinquent and you just can't come into my home and treat her like common criminal and those boys aren't killers either, despite what you might think, " Missouri spat at him, angrily, pulling me behind her.

In my whole eight years of life that I have known Missouri, I never have seen her that angry before, not even when she caught me cutting myself in the bathroom and swatted me good with that evil wooden spoon of hers, but surprisingly she was very calm about that though she had been quite upset with me, even though I only did it because me being born had been a curse.

"It doesn't really matter to me if she is just good for nothing kid and as far as I am concerned, she is the bastard child of John Winchester, father of Dean and Sam Winchester and that is good enough for me to take the brat in and like I said, I will do anything it takes to put those Winchester's behind bars, and maybe I will find her a good foster home, but only if she cooperates.

I have no problem with taking her by force if I have to, Ma'am, as I am not interested in the kid's welfare," Agent Henrickson said, only interested in me for some kind of leverage and had no problem with traumatizing a eight year old girl in the process as long as Agent Dickhead gets what he wants and though I know I don't have much of a choice in the matter, I wasn't planning on going quietly either.

"I'm not fucking going anywhere with you, Agent Dickhead," I said, using my new nickname for him as I heard Missiouri say, "Aidan Grace," reprimanding me for my foul language, having picked up my bad language from Troy and my former Foster hunter's in the system as well as the foster kids from the group home that had no problem swearing in front of me.

Unfortunately, now I swear more than a sailor, much to Missouri's dismay though I do try to clean up my language around her, knowing she doesn't quite like the idea of a eight year old swearing like a sailor, but it isn't really working out too well as it is a bad habit to break, despite multiple timeouts I have gotten already for it; Missouri id definitely patient when it comes to my bad language.

"Kid, you certainly have a mouth on you that a young girl your age has no right even saying and what you really need, kid is a good mouth washing to clean that dirty mouth out, but you don't exactly get a say in this court order.

Now, we could either do this the easy way where you go up to your room and pack a small bag or the hard way where you get carried out kicking and screaming by one of my men with no bag. So Miss Winchester, what is it going to be," Agent Henrickson asked, and getting much too close for comfort.

He was close enough that I could kick in good in the shins which is exactly what I did, and hearing Agent Dickhead grunt in pain as one of his men made a grab for me, causing me to bit down on his arm from manhandling me, forcing him to let go of me and went to kick him but Missouri pulled me back to keep me from having any more violent outbursts.

I tensed up as Agent Dickhead approached, not liking this man one damn bit and was ready to kick him again, but he was keeping enough distance between him and my good kicking leg, "Kid, you are in need of some good old fashioned discipline that will set those behavioral issues straight so I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way, aren't we," he said, pulling out a set of handcuffs to restrain me with.

Those won't do me much good, like I didn't know how to get out of a pair of handcuffs, as I was raised as a hunter, but not like I am going to say anything, though probably should grab my stuffed rabbit, Mr. Snuffles that my Uncle Maxie hat gotten for me when I was four, before they restrained me as it didn't seem like I was going to have a choice.

"I have no problem with putting these on some undisciplined brat, so are you going to behave like a good little girl or am I going to have to put you on a time-out," he said sharply, making me want to cringe and tear up, but I couldn't show him fear and giving him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"Fuck you, Agent Dickhead! You can't just come and lock me up for just being a Winchester, I have fucking rights," I spat at him, who just smirked at me, not even giving a damn.

I know deep down I was going to be forced to go with them as I didn't want Missouri to be arrested, but if they were to take me, I would be vulnerable and open for my uncle to find me and Missouri knew that too as she tried explaining to Agent Dickhead the dangerous situation with my abusive drug dealing uncle.

He didn't seem to really care too much except that I was his leverage as I was roughly grabbed by my hair from Missouri's side and forced up the stairs with the one cop I bit and proud of it, "Three minutes kid, so make it count. We're leaving with or without it," he barked at me, probably still annoyed I bit him before slamming my bedroom door shut and standing outside it so I couldn't escape.

I couldn't even begin to explain how petrified I actually was at the thought of having to go with them as Missouri came upstairs, shutting the door behind her and away from them, "Baby, it's going to be alright, I'm going to call your uncle's lawyer, remember Mr. Drake? He will take care of everything," she said, kissing my forehead and holding me close as the tears in my eyes started to spill over.

I watched as she grabbed my green knapsack that has seen better days from the closet as I was still shaken to do it myself and started putting some of my clothes in my bag for me, knowing I would need them as I grabbed my stuffed rabbit, Mr. Snuffles from my bed, holding him tight as he would keep my fears away.

"Don't you worry baby, your uncle won't touch you if I have anything to say about it or I will bang on that drug dealers door and carry you out myself, but try to look at the positive side, at least you will get to meet the boys.

I had a feeling this might happen so I have a letter addressed to your oldest brother, Dean and when you see him, I want you to give it to him, can you do that for me, baby and don't forget to bring them back with you.

I still owe those boys a few good whacks with my spoon so don't be running off on them and hitchhiking back here as I know that you are thinking of doing, it will only freak them out, especially Dean," Missouri said, knowing me too well and making me feel better as she slid a handwritten letter into my bag just as the unfriendly cop came barging into my room.

"Let's go, no more stalling, we have a long drive ahead of us, kid," he said and terrified, I clung to Missouri with everything I got, not wanting to go with them as there was no telling what they would do to me when we are alone and for the first time in four years, I started crying and throwing a fit that would make any six year old proud.

I was screaming for Missouri as I was forcefully pulled away from the content of her arms as I was roughly dragged from my bedroom and being pushed down the stairs by the unfriendly cop that didn't seem to care that I was just a eight year old girl and pushing me into the back of the car, locking the doors behind him with no way for me to get out with Mr. Snuffles and my knapsack close to my side.

I noticed that Missouri had managed to sneak my Generation Girl doll, Tori as I had named her that Troy recently got for me for my birthday that just passed in December, into my bag, feeling alone as we drove away as Missouri was one of few that was ever good to me and wondered if I will ever see her again, and wishing that I had been allowed to say goodbye.


	3. The Winchester Brothers

I have long since acknowledged these dicks being in the car with me, making it obvious that I was ignoring their presence though that didn't mean that I wasn't still very much alert of them being in the car with me, after all I was still a hunter, holding Mr. Snuffles close for comfort.

I was refusing to go to sleep, just so I could be caught at a disadvantage with them, despite having been told that I should get some rest since I have nothing better to do with being stuck in this car with them for the last few days and we still have a few more hours to go before arriving in Monument, Colorado where apparently my two older brother's were dumb enough to get themselves arrested, already missing Missouri as she would know how to make me feel better.

I have never dealt with the feeling of missing someone as I had never been with anyone long enough to really get too attached to anyone though most weren't worth missing, unlike Missouri who had been nothing but kind to me.

She sometimes treated me even better than my favorite uncle and though I know my uncle loved me, he just loved his own kids more even if he never said anything; I was just his sister's bastard child that she had tried to kill, nothing important.

I could see Agent Dickhead exhale with impatience from seeing still awake with him, but that asshole should just get over it as I have no intention of going to sleep anytime soon, especially with them in the car with me.

Though I also have a feeling that he just doesn't like children and I have been taught how to stay up for hours at a time without needing sleep so he was much more likely to pass out before I would, but there is no way I was going to sleep somewhere where I didn't even feel safe.

I was completely exhausted and starving from having not eaten much of anything in almost two days, thanks to Agent Dickhead as they didn't even give me a chance to have some dinner before taking me from Missouri's and hadn't ate that day because of Missouri's family having been over for brunch who have some kind of issue with me.

Though, just because these assholes took me against my will with my only fault being that I was born a Winchester, it doesn't mean I was going to make it easy on them, with having been difficult for this whole trip; and the one cop that still looks like he wants to smack me even in his sleep, but I was never one to do things quietly.

I think Missouri had been right about me having ADHD as I just couldn't sit still for much longer than ten minutes and was driving that jackass cop crazy from moving around in my seat so much, yet still refused to even let me stretch my legs when we stopped for gas, not even allowing me to use the bathroom.

They didn't care that I am close to having an accident and telling me to just piss myself, and they must be completely heartless to not even allow a eight year old girl use the bathroom, treating me like trash for just being the little sister to the famous Winchester brother's when I have never even met them, but it isn't like I could choose my family.

Almost three hours later, with it being close to ten at night and past my bedtime which I doubt they cared about, we pulled into the parking lot of Monument Police Station though I was ignoring most of my surroundings, yet I was much more alert than all of them combined as they weren't exactly the brightest.

I was glad when the unfriendly cop whose name I have yet to learn, not that I actually cared, who stared at me for most of the damn ride and creeping the hell out of me, finally got out of the back of the car, dragging me unwillingly out of the car with him and into the station though I was putting up quite a fight.

I even tried biting him a few more times until Jackass slapped me in the face and knocking me onto the floor of the police lobby, landing on my ankle funny so that was going to slow down my plan of running away as I tried to ignore the pain and not let Officer Jackass know he hurt me as a few tears fell down, biting down to keep myself from crying.

"Hey come on now, that brat is the only leverage that we got to use against those Winchester brother's, she is the only plan we got so we might be able to catch those boys with their pants down since they know of their own sister's existence," Agent Dickhead said, scolding Jackass for slapping me which I found rather amusing.

He didn't even really give a damn that one of his officers just slapped a eight year old girl that caused me to injure my ankle, just caring that I was a tool that was being used to catch my brother's and be thrown away like trash when he is done with me but he is right, I am a Winchester and have no intention of going along with anything quietly.

"Who cares if the little brat is knocked around a bit, and it's not like the Winchester's are going to actually care, she is just some lowlife Winchester love child.

So, what are we going to do with the little bastard after she is no longer any use to us, throw her in the streets," the unfriendly cop whose name I have still yet to learn so have renamed him Officer Jackass for the time being, said, not giving a shit where I ended up though it isn't like I haven't lived on the street before with the many times I had run away from being in the system and had to learn to survive in the streets as it gets rough and it is more complicated than just finding a place to sleep.

"I haven't quite decided what I am going to do with her, but this should give those boys quite a reaction, with not even knowing they have little kid sister that has that look of innocence about her though we all know this child doesn't have one innocent bone in her body, she's a bloody Winchester and that should explain everything," that Dickhead said to the handful of cops we were now surrounded by in the lobby, trashing me.

It was making me uncomfortable being surrounded like this as I don't really do well in crowds that causes to get overwhelmed as I tried to brush my fiery red hair out of my face while still being roughly held by Officer Jackass, still being scorned for being a Winchester when I was just a eight year old girl with red hair and green eyes who is small for her age, and my only crime was having a smart ass attitude.

I started struggling against Officer Jackass, not liking the way how he was handling me with such cruelty as he was starting to hurt me with the way he has a tight firm grip on both my arms that were surely going to bruise, kicking him in his private place that Troy always said to do when someone was hurting me.

That caused him to drop me on the floor and started to make a run for it, despite having a badly sprained ankle, but was easily caught by Officer Jackass who smacked me in the face for the second time tonight even though I was still struggling against him and that sure going to leave a mark and I know Missouri was going to have a fit when she sees, if I see her again, or Troy.

I felt myself being held down roughly by Officer Jackass while I screamed as loud as I could that was sure to be heard from outside, despite knowing that no one was going to help me as Agent Dickhead started coming towards me with a needle which caused me to just go nuts, having some real bad memories with needles that occasionally still give me nightmares.

When I was living in the group home for hunters, they would inject us with multiple drugs to get us to behave so we would be calm and not so hyper, so I was constantly being injected with being so hyperactive and always had to go through these terrible withdraws because I was injected so damn much.

Now, I am terrified of getting any injections and causing me to lash out at anyone who comes near me with a needle as I was forcefully injected with a sedative and watched as everything around me went black.

* * *

I could hear voices all around me, but they were unfamiliar to me which I didn't like as I was already feeling vulnerable because of these damn drugs in me, all that I knew was that I was real cold and didn't have my coat with me as I had forgotten it at Missouri's, thanks to Agent Dickhead refusing to let me grab it.

I felt like I was back in my Uncle Ethan's cellar where I had been forced to sleep every night for months and being held captive by uncle is actually how I found out I was also highly allergic to spider and mosquito bites which I never knew before, having had a allergic reaction while I was there and had to spend the night at the hospital and they were dumb enough to leave me at and think that I wouldn't even try to escape.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people! You don't drug a little eight year old girl , do you even realize just how wrong that is, what kind of fucking cops are you to treat an innocent little girl like this just because she is related to us!

She is just a little girl and which one of you is the one that smacked my eight year old little sister around because have fun living because as soon as I get my hands free, I am going to end you all for marking her up like that," I heard a deep rough voice holler out to someone as I started to slowly wake up from the injection I was forcefully given.

Because of that damn drug, it had knocked me out and put me to sleep, and making me vulnerable and drowsy from the drug, feeling that I was lying down next to someone, but still couldn't seem to open my eyes quite yet, something I didn't like.

"I honestly, could really care less about what my officer did your bratty bastard sister, Winchester, all that bastard kid is to me is leverage.

Besides, she was kicking and biting my officer so deserved all of what he gave her and the little brat has quite an attitude problem, and I don't do kids, especially one that is an insolent Winchester bastard that is related to the two of you.

The sedative was the only way that we could contain her though it was only supposed to calm her, we never meant to actually knock the kid out as we didn't really pay attention to the bastard's small size and accidentally gave her an adult dose," I heard Agent Dickhead say nastily, making me curl up and shake in fear.

"She is just an innocent little girl that didn't ask for this and you had no right to pull her into this when she is fucking only eight years old who has already been through enough as it is.

Do you even realize or care what you have done and it is sick that you tried to use a child against us. Did you really think that I didn't know I had a kid sister in the system somewhere?

I knew all about having a sister even if Sam didn't and went to pull her out of that messed up system when I heard what my Dad did to her which was a cruel thing to do to a child, but my Dad hid her from me before I got the chance.

I have been looking for her since, but didn't hear anything of my sister until a few days ago and you had no right to drag her in this," I heard someone, probably one of my brothers, shout and wondering if they were trying to see who can shout the loudest, and sounding like he has quite a temper.

I felt a hand touch the top of my head that made me flinch away from habit, after years of being abused as that is all I ever knew because of my sad excuse for a mother and causing me to have serious trust and abandonment issues because of her.

I especially don't trust men and knew that it could only be the one of two people in this stupid cold cell that I was obviously in with which had been made clear after their little screaming match and the cold wasn't much as I couldn't seem to stop shivering.

I didn't even have my coat with me because of those stupid cops wouldn't even let me grab it before we left, dragging me out literally by my hair and it doesn't seem right that they were allowed to treat me like that .

I felt something warm and thick, probably a blanket being placed over me and warming up my body from freezing half to death though the cell that we were all stuck in was still very cold, but helped some, even if it wasn't much.

I wished I had worn my only pair of jeans instead of one of my skirts even if I was wearing grey yoga leggings under my skirt but they were still very thin, "Do you know what I am trying to decide," Dickhead said, obviously taunting my two brothers which didn't seem nice as they were already sitting in jail.

I heard the one sigh in annoyance, " I don't know, whether Cialis will help you with your little condition," he said back to Agent Dickhead though had no idea what he meant by that and didn't really care right now as I just wanted to wake up and still be at Missouri's, with her still trying to make contact with my brothers and for this to just be a bad dream that I will wake up from, even though my whole life has been one bad dream.

"What to have for dinner tonight, Steak of Lobster? What the hell, Surf or Turf. I got a lot to celebrate, with seeing you two in chains and all," Dickhead said and could care less what he ate, I haven't had a meal in two days since he came and got me, more like kidnapped me, but I have gone longer without eating so two days wasn't much of a big deal for me, even if I was hungry.

"You kinky son of a bitch. We don't swing that way and watch your language in front of my sister," he said to Dickhead and curious what he was talking about though this was probably another one of those things I was still 'too young' to know about, though wasn't really interested in learning and when I really wanted to know something, I could always ask Troy, he has always been honest with me.

I heard Agent Dickhead chuckle and laugh at my brother which wasn't very nice and my Uncle Maxie had said that you should always be kind to others even if you didn't like them and weren't nice to you, yet allowed my grandfather come around when he treated me like crap.

"Now that's funny and I doubt that one word is going to make much of a difference for the kid, besides the brat was saying a lot worse in Kansas when we picked her up from the supposed psychic with an attitude," Dickhead said though I could hear the sarcasm in his voice as I started to feel nauseous from the damn drug, wanting to just get sick, but was still to weak to move from my spot.

" I wouldn't burst out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank. Couldn't keep us in that jail," my older brother said, taunting and teasing Agent Dickhead while feeling my brother brush some hair out of my face, trying to keep myself from flinching from his touch.

As much as he was just trying to comfort me, I wished that he wouldn't do that as I wasn't comfortable with him doing it as I didn't know him that well enough though still kept my eyes closed, not having the strength to open them just yet and wish that I could see his face right now as that would be more amusing than anything.

"You're right. Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count you being smart, I even underestimated your bastard kid sister when she jumped out of a moving car on the highway, never expecting to have some worthless eight year old foster kid outsmart me, but now, I'm ready," Dickhead said and almost laughed at having pulled one over him as he was stupid enough to think that I was just going to go with him willingly and not even try to escape.

"I'm not surprised, she is a Winchester and the spark and fiery temper that you claim she has is in her blood that most likely comes from our father, so ready to lose us again," he said, sounding proud though not sounding too interested in talking to him anymore and I don't blame him for that one, it got old and I was already bored from having to listen to them and I couldn't take much more of it.

"Ready like a court order to keep you in super -maximum prison in Nevada till trial while your so called innocent sister goes to a juvenile detention center in solitary with no meals.

Ready like isolation in a soundproof and windowless cell so small and between you and me, probably unconstitutional. How's that for ready?

Take a good look at Sam and that fiery little redheaded sister that you will never know because you will never see either of them ever again.

Aw, where's that smug smile, Dean? I wanna see it," Dickhead said coldly as I found myself fighting to open my eyes, successfully as Dickhead looked down at me with a smirk.

"You got the wrong guys, dude and leave my sister out of this, she is just a little girl," the brother whose name was Dean said, as I saw that I was laying down on a cot between both the brothers in a cold cell with both my brothers, and not liking how vulnerable that it made me feel though was wrapped in a thick grey blanket that was slowly warming me.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You fight monsters. Sorry Dean, but the truth is that your Daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place, and probably conceived the brat so he could play with her.

That's all and that's reality, but guess what, life sucks so get a helmet because everybody's got a sob story, but not everybody becomes a killer," he said, while I heard what sounded like a helicopter and started getting one of my bad psychic feelings as he started running his mouth again but I stopped listening.

"And now I have two less to worry about, it's Surf and Turf time," he laughed, obviously taunting them before walking away, but not before I found the strength to push myself to sit up and shout back at him, "Fuck you, Dickhead and go suck a dick and tell Officer Jackass to go fuck himself too! I hope you die a long painful death."

It suddenly got quiet as the other two just looked at me in the shock, probably not expecting those words to come out of a eight year old's mouth, but what should they expect, I grew up in a foul mouth speaking family and was forced in the Hunter's system when I was.

So, I obviously I picked up the habit, realizing for the first time I was coming face to face with the two brothers I have always wanted to meet though also scared of what they would think of me, or even if they would want anything to do with me as they both stared back at me, completely speechless with having learned that they now have a new sister that they never knew.


	4. Possessed

We didn't get a chance to speak as this man approached the cell and the brothers noticed the man standing there as well which I had a real bad feeling this was no friendly visit as I backed myself against the wall, fearing that he was here to take me back to that group home and moving slightly closer to the brothers as they stood up.

"Sam and Dean Winchester, it is a pleasure. I'm Deputy Director Steven Groves," the bad man said, smirking at me which I did not appreciate, and suddenly he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, causing me to freeze up when Dean yanks me out of the way.

I watched in shock as he got shot in the shoulder instead and pulling me back on the cot with him before I got hit, as shot's came firing at us, hitting the wall right above that were barely missing us as I saw his eyes turn black, realizing that he was possessed by a demon which was my first encounter with one.

Sam, the younger brother who I was still unsure of, started speaking in Latin, recognizing it as an exorcism though never paid much attention to my Latin in my studies at the group home so I didn't know for sure, watching as the demon started shaking and suddenly stopped with a smirk.

"Sorry, I've gotta cut this short, it is gonna be a long night, fellas, little girl," he said, turning to me as well and felt a chill go through me as black smoke left the Deputy Director's body and dropped dead, literally.

Though, he has probably been dead for months, if not longer and had a real bad feeling that this wasn't the end as Dickhead and Jackass barged in, only to see Sam with the gun and the Deputy Director dead which did not look good for us.

"I didn't shoot him. I didn't shoot anyone," I heard Sam say calmly, putting the gun down while trying to remain calm even with a couple of cop people holding guns to his face which of scared me as I heard Dean yell out, "He shot me and tried to shoot my sister, she's just a baby," as he held his arm that was obviously bleeding while still managing to keep one arm around me.

The mean cops weren't even listening or even cared that my brother was shot as they were too busy yelling at Sam to get on his knees even though he didn't do anything wrong, "Check the body, there's no bullet wound. We did not kill him," Sam tried to reason with them as I watched the cops, not trusting them, especially Officer Jackass who has a gun pointed at me.

"Go ahead. Check him and will you stop pointed at the kid, she looks ready to wet herself," I heard Agent Dickhead tell Officer Jackass, seeing him lower the gun from me and letting me breathe.

I watched as the other Officer went to check the body that I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from, with this being my first dead body, "Vic, there's no bullet wound," he told Dickhead who got a mean look on his face, probably because he wanted to shoot one or both of my brothers and now he hasn't got reason.

Agent Dickhead looked over at us, annoyed and pointed his gun at us, "Talk or I start shooting and I am going to start with your eigh year old bastard sister sitting right next to you so unless you want to see her blood spill, I suggest you start talking,"Dickhead said, threatening me.

Dean glanced down at me and noticed that we had the same green eyes though my bright flaming red hair was all my own and Uncle Maxie used to say it was what made me so special though my Grandfather said it was a sign that I was evil and will always be unlovable and wonder if I would ever be loved.

"You won't believe us and stop calling her that, she's just a child," I heard Dean say, though I doubt they wouldn't believe us, but Sam told them anyway and it was no surprise when they didn't believe us.

"Fire up the chopper, we're taking them all out now. We'll bring the girl with us and deal with what to do with her later," Dickhead said, as I got this terrible feeling that something was coming and wonder if it had something to do with me being psychic which just made me even more scared.

"Yeah, do that," I heard Dean yell from next to me, sounding annoyed at them as we heard a blast from outside which I knew couldn't be a good thing as Agent Dickhead hurried down the hall and all that I can think of was something bad was coming.

It was obviously supernatural if I could sense it and have a feeling it was demonic and saying the first thing since my outburst, "Something bad is coming," as the lights suddenly went out which I knew couldn't be good.

I watched as the brothers stood up, looking alert and going into hunter mode as the lights started coming back on, "I think you're right about that, sweetheart, this can't be good," Dean said from above me where I was still sitting on the cot before sitting back down and watching as Sam started cleaning Dean's bullet wound with one of the clean towels I swiped when of the nicer officers let me use the bathroom when I started fake crying.

I managed to swipe the secretary lady's cross so we could have some holy water and manipulating her into giving me a cherry coke which was so going to make me hyper as I heard Dean grunt in pain, "Don't be such a wuss," I heard Sam say to him while I sipped my drink, neither of them paying attention to me, though not quite trusting them too well yet, especially Sam as he kept sending me nasty looks and just wanting to go back to Missouri's.

"We're like sitting ducks in here," I heard Sam say from where I sat on Dean's other side, away from Sam as I wasn't comfortable sitting next to him yet though trusted Dean enough not to hurt me, especially after watching him get shot for me which was very admirable and felt safe enough with having him put his arm around me which I guess is what big brother's do, but having never had one, I didn't know.

"Yeah, I know," I heard Dean respond back to him as I leaned against him, tired from not sleeping or really eating since I was at Missouri's, "Who knows how many are out there, any one of them can just walk right in," Sam responded, concerned because who knows maybe they already are.

"It's kind of wild, right? It's like they're coming right for us, never done that before. You think it's because we're so awesome, I think it's because we're so awesome. What about you, sweetheart, do you think we're awesome," Dean said, and I giggled at his personality and it was almost like me when I am telling one of my stories, I guess we were related in some ways as Sam gave Dean a shut up, you're not helping look or that is what I am calling it.

The small town sheriff showed up and started to unlock the door as the Sheriff gave us a weird look, "Time to go, boys, the little girl can come with you," he said, tossing me my green bag which needed replacing and I had wondered what happened to it and making them unsure as I felt myself being lifted up by my older brother and into his arms.

"You know what, we're just comfy right here, but thank you," Dean said, backing us up with me in his arms as Dickhead came around the corner, demanding to know what the Sheriff was doing and shooting him in cold- blood as his eyes turned black, realizing that he was possessed.

I watched as Sam tackled him and force his head in the toilet of holy water and exercising the demon inside him as Dean held back Officer Jackass while the secretary lady looked on, hearing the demon say, "It's too late, I already called them," before watching the black smoke come out of Agent Dickhead, passing out onto the ground.

I watched as Agent Dickhead suddenly started coughing and unsure of what just happened, "I,...I shot the Sheriff," he said as he registered what just happened, still looking in shock as I was thinking, 'No shit, Sherlock, wishing I could say that out loud.

"But you didn't shoot the Deputy," Dean said, chuckling and trying to lightening the mood which got a laugh out of me, realizing how much alike we are though we were the only ones, tough crowd.

I watched Sam gave Dean a dark look that made him shut up as he whispered something in my ear, "That Aidan, is what I like to call Sammy's bitch face," which brought on more giggling and getting another, 'bitch face' from Sam though I think I might call him Sammy just to annoy him, he didn't seem to like it.

"I was fine just a few minutes ago and ..., " he said, faltering as Dean cut him off, "Let me guess, black smoke jammed it's way down your throat," he said, getting serious as he went into hunter mode while I played with his necklace as Henrickson went wide eyed at his response, " You were possessed," Sam spoke, finishing for Dean.

"Possessed, like possessed," Agent Dickhead asked them in shock that demons could all be true which so an I told you so moment as Dean handed him back his gun, "I owe you the biggest I told you so ever," Dean said as Agent Dickhead who in return gave him a too soon look which I found amusing.

"Officer Amici, keys," I heard Agent Dickhead say, startling me awake, having dozed off because of the drugs in me and guessing that was his actual name and not just the name I made up for him as I watched as Agent Dickhead unlocked the brother's handcuffs, letting them drop to the floor.

"Okay boys, so how do we survive," Agent Dickhead asked us, finally believing the truth instead of being an arrogant asshole like he has been to me for the last two days and so I think I deserve a damn apology for how he treated me, though doubt I was going to get one.

* * *

I felt bad when I realized that I wasn't going to be much help as I apparently, according to Dean, have a badly sprained ankle as I watched him look at blueprints, sitting on top of the desk he was working at while Nancy was patching up his bullet wound as Agent Dickhead and Officer Jackass came in, loaded with a pile of guns which wasn't going to do much as you couldn't shoot at demons, it will just piss them off.

"That's nice but that isn't going to do much good. You don't poke a bear with a BB gun, it's just gonna make him mad," Dean replied, speaking my thoughts out loud while Officer Jackass seemed to just roll his eyes with attitude so I stuck my tongue at him which pissed him off but who cares, he ain't going to do anything.

Agent Dickhead spoke up, probably realizing fighting was going to get us nowhere, except dead, "What do you need," he asked Dean as they all paid attention, but I already knew the answer, "Salt. Lots of Salt," Dean said, getting serious and going into hunter mode as Officer Jackass was skeptical, "Salt?" he clarified, not really believing us and just standing there with a stupid look on his face.

"Weren't you listening, Officer Jackass or are you just fucking stupid? We need salt to keep the mean old demons from coming. Go on, get to it, why are you still fucking standing there, get the salt," I spoke up, having fun bossing him around as I heard Dean crack up from watching me boss the cop around which I was enjoying a little too much.

"No way am I going to take orders from a eight year old foster kid," Officer Jackass spoke, rolling his eyes and before I could retaliate Nancy spoke up," There's road salt in the storeroom," she said to avoid a fight that was bound to happen as Dean went back into hunter mode.

"Perfect, perfect. We need salt at every window and every door. Aidan honey, do you think you can manage showing them what to do with your ankle or is that too much," he me as I was lifted off the desk and handing me the spare crutches that Nancy found in storage as I nodded me hear, eager to please.

"Alright, just try to not to annoy them much and if Officer Jackass, I mean Amici tries to put his hands on you again, kick him below the belt with your good leg and make sure you give it to him good, maybe just do it anyway for the hell of it, you got me? Also, try to cool it with the language,"" he said as I smiled up at him and nodded eagerly and went off in search to help the two idiots with salt.

Agent Dickhead didn't really seem to mind me showing him what to do though Officer Jackass was not so willing, stating that there was no way he was going to let a eight year old show him how to do a damn thing, so I mostly just followed Agent Dickhead and fixed the lines that Jackass missed because he was too sloppy and didn't know what he was doing because he was being arrogant, what a fucking idiot.

After fixing the salt lines, I went to find my brother which I still felt weird about saying, having never had an older brother before who was still outside as Officer Jackass was annoying me too much when Dean suddenly came bursting through the door with a bag full of weapons and supplies, "They're coming! Hurry," he said, screaming at the top of his lungs.

I felt him lift me up as if I weighed nothing and catching me by surprise as black smoke surrounded the building and heard Nancy scream as I hid my face in his shoulder as if that would keep the demons from getting me as the lights flickered around us as I sensed the demons outside.

I watched as the black smoke caused the building to shake frantically around us, tightening my around Dean, frightened as this was starting to become all too much for me, but knew I had to put on a good face and not show fear as it suddenly stopped shaking and got real quiet all the sudden, as the black smoke disappeared around us but knew this was not over and we were in for a hell of a fight.


	5. Demon Attack

I looked up as the building stopped shaking around us, "Everybody Ok," I heard Sam quietly ask us all as Dean set me back down on feet and I leaned against him, not wanting to put too much pressure on my ankle and make it worse as he didn't seem to mind.

Thanks Officer Jackass, I really do appreciate you spraining my ankle, "Define Ok," I heard Agent Dickhead ask, still shocked that all this demon stuff was actually real, but I couldn't blame him for being skeptical because if I had not been raised in this life, I probably wouldn't want to believe it either.

"Alright. Everybody needs to put these on. It'll keep you from being possessed. Aidan sweetheart, do you one too," Dean asked me gently, looking down at me as I saw him handing out some handmade anti-demon possession necklaces from where I was clinging to his leg, too scared to do anything.

as I shook my head as I moved some of my red hair out of the way to reveal two anti-demon possession custom made hair pins though I also had a charm bracelet, but sadly, I had left it at Missouri's and just hope I can go get it soon as it was one of few things Uncle Maxie had left for me.

"What about you and Sam," I heard Nancy ask Dean and watched as they pulled their shirts back to probably reveal anti- demon possession tattoos, yet didn't see myself, which was real smart though I think I prefer my hairpins that I wear, not liking needles for obvious reasons and as long as my hairpins remain in my hair, I am protected.

* * *

It got real quiet out there, but knew that the demons were still out there somewhere as I could still sense them and probably went to find a host to possess as we were all physically preparing for a fight that was bound to happen even though I knew that I wasn't going to be much help.

I heard a window break from where I was sitting at some cops desk, startling me from where I was sketching a funny picture of Officer Jackass getting eaten by sharks and got out of my seat to investigate as Dean and Agent Dickhead came rushing out of the back office with guns in hand.

I started to head over to join them when Dean stopped me, shaking his head at me, "No sweetheart, stay there," I was ordered by my new big brother and placed on top of the desk as I pouted at being left behind, not like being told what to do who smirked at my pouting.

A girl with messy blonde hair that I didn't recognize walked out of the back room with all of them following her close behind and one look at her, I could sense that she was a demon whore as I got a glimpse at her true form that made my eyes burn.

"Look what we have here, a little Winchester. I can sense that she is of blood relation of you and she looks like you, Dean. It seems that your Daddy got around, or is she yours, Dean," the demon whore lady taunted though not sure exactly what she meant by that as I covered my eyes that were burning because of her true form.

"Shut your mouth Ruby, she isn't your concern. How many are out there," Dean asked, leaning against the desk right beside me, getting the attention off of me and could tell he didn't trust her but I didn't trust her either, she was a demon and they couldn't be trusted no matter how trustworthy they may appear to be, so I can't understand why they would even trust one, she was just going to turn against them.

I watched as demon whore rolled her eyes at him, "Thirty at least, so far. So sister or cousin? I can sense that she is from a natural psychic bloodline. She can see my true form," demon whore said, moving the topic back on me again and wished she would just leave me alone as I wondered how she knew I was psychic, not even John knew that.

Dean gave me a surprised look as I saw her look at me again with a smirk, not liking her as she made me feel uncomfortable and slid closer to Dean for comfort, feeling threatened as she kept staring at me with a look like she saw me as a problem, causing my lower lip to wobble and let out a whine, wanting to cry which only made her smirk even more, but refused to give her the satisfaction.

"Will you leave her alone and stop staring at her! She is not your concern and you are making her uncomfortable with all your damn staring, so can we please on topic," Dean said, annoyed as she rolled her eyes, "Fine," she said, looking away from me.

"So thirty hit man gunning for us, fucking fantastic. Who sent them," Dean asked her, getting back on topic and lifted me on his lap, so he could sit down which I didn't mind, feeling content as she looked surprised, like he should have known and glanced over at Sam, like he was hiding something while I busied myself with playing with his ring.

"You didn't tell Dean? Wow, I'm surprised," she told him as Dean looked over at Sam, now suspicious, "Tell me what," I heard him ask from above me as I was also curious to what he could be hiding as from what Missouri told me, they were real close, so what could be so bad that he was keeping secrets.

"There's a new big newcomer, a real pied piper. Her name is Lilith and she really wants Sam's intestines on a stick, sees him as competition. You better keep your new cute little sister away from her or she might see her as competition as well," demon whore said, snidely as glanced at me and had a feeling there was something I was missing.

I saw Dean give Sam an annoyed look, "Jeez Sam, is there anything else you think that I should know about? Fuck," he yelled out which caused me jump and shift slightly on his lap, reaching for Mr. Snuffles just beyond my reach as yelling has always frightened me as Dean glanced down at me, "Sorry sweetheart," he said, more softly as he handed me my rabbit, but still seemed annoyed.

"How about you two talk this out later, we need the Colt. Where's the Colt," demon whore demanded when I saw them hesitate and I always thought the Colt was just a myth, remembering the bedtime story that my uncle used to tell me before he died, the same one Troy still tells me though never believed the story.

I just thought it was one of those bedtime stories that hunter parents told their kids to get them to bed at night as I heard Sam tell her it got stolen as I snorted at that, trying to keep myself from laughing as he glared at me.

"I'm sorry, I must have blood in my ear. I thought I heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of your thick, clumsy, idiotic hands! Fantastic," she said, pissed off at them for letting it get stolen.

Though it wasn't like they asked for someone to come and steal it from them so there was no need to be a bitch about it and if it wasn't for the fact that she was so ugly that she made my eyes burn and a demon, I would actually have told her as I have no problem with calling people out, probably why I had got into so many fights at the group home.

"Since I don't see any other option... there's one other way. I know a spell, It'll vaporize any demon in a one mile radius, myself included. So you let the Colt out of your sight and now I have to die so next time be more careful. How's that for a dying wish," she said to my brothers though that sounded more like a win to me, one less demon in the world as far as I was concerned.

"What do you need to do," Dean asked the demon whore lady, as I leaned against him, tired as she laughed at him, "Sorry, you can't do you anything. This spell is real specific. It calls for a person of virtue and last I l checked, you're not still a virgin," demon whore said which confused me, what does that mean?

Dean laughed at her comment, "Nobody's a virgin, except.." as he glanced down at me as I noticed demon whore look over at Nancy who was holding her cross as everyone all glanced over at her, obviously knowing what demon whore meant.

"No way, you're kidding me? You never have, not even a little bit," he asked who looked annoyed by his statement as I pulled on his sleeve and looked down at me, "What's a virgin," I whispered as he suddenly got real pale and demon whore laughed at him because of my question which I did not understand.

"Yeah Dean, what is a virgin or better yet, where do babies come from," she said, taunting him who gave her a glare, telling her to shut up, but did notice how had avoided my question, what was so bad about it and shouldn't she know where babies come from because Uncle Maxie said they come from the Elves we originally descend from.

I heard Nancy clear her throat, getting their attention and back on topic as they seemed to get distracted easily as everyone looked at her, "So the spell, what can I do," she asked demon whore who approached her, not liking where this was going.

"You can hold still...while I cut your heart out of your chest," demon whore said, as Nancy looked in shock at her response as did everyone else and this is why you don't trust demons.

"What are you crazy, you can't just kill someone," Dean said as he lifted me off his lap just as I got comfy and onto the desk and going over towards crazy demon whore and standing close to Nancy, probably in case demon whore tried to attack her; I wonder why keeps lifting me up like that though I'm not complaining.

"What do you think is going to happen to this girl when all the demons get in or your cute little redheaded bastard psychic sister," she told him as I watched Nancy's reaction and looked to be thinking it over in her head.

I didn't need to be a mind-reader to know that she was thinking of sacrificing herself if it meant saving everyone else, but there just has to be another way, she was too nice of a girl to die like that, demon whore is just crazy.

"We're gonna protect them, that's what," Agent Dickhead spoke up from his spot where he was, sure now he wants to protect me, where was he when he was letting Officer Jackass knock me around, standing there watching so I didn't trust a word he said.

"Very noble. You're all gonna die. This is the only way if you want to save either of them," she said, still arguing with my brother and I don't like that she was using me as a tool to manipulate him to get her way as Dean looked my way, hearing them all argue at once and Nancy got fed up with them not listening.

"Everyone shut up. I'll do it," she said, making up her mind which did not surprise me at all as Dean shook his head at Nancy, telling her she didn't need to do this and that they will find another way, completely against the idea of sacrificing her and I agreed, she didn't deserve to die and there is always another way.

"We don't sacrifice people. If we do, then we are no better than them," Agent Dickhead responded, not agreeing with her wanting to sacrifice herself as demon whore lady who I still thought was crazy.

"We don't have a choice, you know I'm right," she spoke as she looked at Sam who didn't respond, but he couldn't actually be considering this, could he?

"Sam. Tell her Sam," Dean said, annoyed as he didn't respond and like he actually wanted to kill this girl who was nothing but kind, just so we could escape and I would rather die than live with knowing I took part in sacrificing a girl who didn't deserve to die.

"It's my decision," Nancy said firmly, her mind made up as demon whore lady smirked at the thought of getting her way as Dean yelled out, startling me, "Stop, no one is killing any virgins. Sam, I need to talk to you," he said, walking away into the other room with Sam following him.

"You're fucking crazy demon whore lady," I said, speaking my mind and letting my mouth run as she looked annoyed and came over towards me, too close for my liking but stopped when my brothers came back, moving away from me when Dean gave her a look though wasn't happy when she heard their plan which didn't involve killing a virgin.

* * *

We were waiting for the plan to be set up in place as Sam came back though it would take a miracle to survive this crazy plan, "This is insane," he said, taking the words right out of my mouth as demon whore sat at one of the desks, "You win understatement of the year," she said, voice filled with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes at her.

She was just mad that they wouldn't let her kill the virgin but even if we all die, I prefer this over sacrificing some girl, "This isn't going to work and your getting that kid sister of yours killed. So long boys," she said, walking away as they looked surprised as if they expected her to stay and help fight.

"So you are just going to leave, not help," Sam asked her, shocked as she faced him, but I don't know why he is so surprised, she is a demon and demons don't care about anyone but themselves.

"I was gonna kill myself to help you to help you win. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you lose. So mind letting me out," she said as she glanced at me one more time and in return, stuck my tongue at her in retaliation as I watched her leave.

I was lifted up again by Dean who carried me back into the back room and setting me next to the recorder that had set up with the taped exorcism, "Alright sweetheart, I have a very important job for you, the most important.

When I say when I want you to push that button, but not until I say so and don't leave this room until I come get you, think you got that," he said as I nodded my head, feeling left out, thanks to my ankle being hurt, but there wouldn't be much for me to do anyway.

He smiled down at me, "Good girl," he said, ruffling my hair which I hate when people do that and left me on the desk with the recorder as he put salt around the door to keep the demons from coming at me, still keeping a strong on Mr. Snuffles, like I was afraid he would disappear on me.

I know that it was babyish of me to clutch onto Mr. Snuffles like I was, but he was my rock in many ways and when I had been living in the group home or one of my foster homes where not a day went by where I wouldn't get abused, Mr. Snuffles was the only thing that got me through it all, just like he will get me through it now.

"Everyone all set? Let's do this," I heard Dean scream out to everyone who were all stationed at each entrance of the building, and hearing Dickhead and Jackass call out they were good as Dean gave me one last glance before moving the salt away from the main entrance, as I felt very anxious of this upcoming fight.

They all started coming all at once as I held tightly onto the small handgun, filled with salt rounds that Dean had placed next to me in case I needed to use it, and that is when the gunshots started, hearing the yelling and could see the fight from where I was and every time I would hear a shot, I flinched.

I knew not to press the button yet because Dean said not to until he gave the order, they wanted to make sure all the demons got in first and give Nancy and the other cop time to lock them in or we wouldn't get them all so had to be patient though it shouldn't be long.

"Aidan now," I heard Dean yell at to me from where he was as the fight got moved further down the building and was told to stay put though never really dealt with demons before now, pressing the button as an exorcism came through the speakers next to me as I could see all the demons banging on the doors, trying to escape and going rigid as black smoke descended from their bodies and disappeared.

I was completely exhausted and drained from this fight as I watched Agent Dickhead and Officer Jackass were helping the host of those the demon possessed though a few didn't wake up and glad this was all over though I still sensed something, but I wasn't sure what it was.

I felt myself fighting sleep as the sleep deprivation and being drugged was slowly starting to get to me as I finally closed my eyes, not paying attention to the conversation around me, just wanting to sleep.

I felt myself being lifted up, but for once didn't fight it, I already knew who was picking me up and just started drifting off, finally being allowed to sleep for the first time since I left Missouri's.

Though I know nothing about these new brothers, for all I know, they might not even want anything to do with me, but that could be a problem for tomorrow as I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep and for the first time since I was six, I wasn't scared and let's just hope that nightmares don't take over my dreams because I don't think I can handle anything else right now.


	6. Unexpected Visitor

I woke up in a unfamiliar room, and it took me a minute to realize that I was in a motel room and for a moment I was confused, before I remembered the events that had happened in the last few days, starting with Agent Dickhead, practically kidnapping me from Missouri's and forcing me to go with him to keep her from being arrested, but he will get what is coming to him one day, Officer Jackass too, just wish I could be there when it happens.

I don't really care that I didn't get to say good-bye to them, but I do wish I had gotten another chance to have another round with Officer Jackass, especially after what he did to me, he deserves more than what he got.

He only received a small bit and a kick in the shin, mentally kicking myself for falling asleep before I could have the last word with him.

I saw both my brothers were still asleep, noticing that Dean was on the one small couch in the corner that definitely did not look comfortable as he had given me the overly large bed to sleep in which made me feel bad as I would have taken the couch.

I was small enough to fit and would have even taken the dirty gross floor as that was more than I deserved.

I noticed that I wasn't wearing the same clothes as I had been wearing the night before which meant one of them had changed me out of the clothes that I had been wearing since Sunday, and was now wearing an overly large black band shirt that seemed like a nightshirt on me, unless they had Nancy change me before they left, but I don't think so as they would have had to change me before they left the station last night and I vaguely remember being carried outside.

I really didn't mind as much as I should have, not like how my cousin Hazel would have reacted if Troy ever had dressed her for bed if she had fallen asleep, but my cousin is also sort of a little diva and slightly spoiled which was why we had never gotten along.

When we had been little and Uncle Maxie had us sharing a room, everything always had to be her way all the time and threw a major fit if something didn't go her way, and I wouldn't let her push me around and have her way with me.

I still felt unsure about having two older brothers as I barely know anything about them, they could easily be psychotic killers and I would never even know, despite Missouri telling me that they weren't like that.

I never had any siblings, mostly growing up as an only child, with the exception of my cousins, despite my mother having had a child with her new husband and one on the way, whatever that means, wanting a family that did not include me.

Caleb was never a brother to me, but that woman was never my mother as she pretends that I don't exist, with having perfect children like I never mattered, but I was never her child, not sure why she just didn't abort me when she had the chance.

Though, it doesn't really bother me anymore, not like it used to, and after what went down and how they all treated me when I would be forced to visit, I wanted nothing to do with her or her precious new family.

I desperately wanted a shower after being manhandled for the last three days by Officer Jackass, but was afraid of waking them up and not sure if they would be upset if I was to wake them, even by accident and would hit me too, like my grandfather did when I would wake him.

Though I also wasn't sure where any of my things were as I didn't see them in the room, so assumed that they left my bag in the car, probably so I wouldn't take off on them which was clever as that was exactly what I had been planning on doing.

As much as I wanted to get up, I feared the thought of waking them and couldn't see my bag anywhere which made me paranoid as I never went anywhere without my bag and was scared that it might have been left behind.

It had all my personal belongings inside that were irreplaceable, especially my stuffed rabbit that meant the most to me, though my cousin says that eight was starting to get too old to still be playing with dolls, but Missouri says there was nothing wrong with it, most girls my age still play with dolls and they bring me comfort that I can't find anywhere else.

I felt a little sick which was probably from the medicine that they gave me to knock me out the night before that Dean had said they were lucky that they didn't kill me with the large dose they had given me because they were just being stupid and careless, and just wanting me to shut up.

So, he said it would be normal if I felt a little sick for the next days as it was going to take a while for the drugs to leave my system and it didn't help that I had been awake for three days straight either.

I tried to close my eyes, wanting to just go back to sleep even if it was just for a little while, but now that my mind was awake, it was going to be impossible for me to even try to fall back asleep as I was very much a morning person.

Though my body wasn't exactly being cooperative with the rest of me which was sure going to make me crabby later as I usually get tired real early because I get up so damn early in the morning, but hopefully now I can actually get some sleep now that Officer Jackass isn't staring at me the whole time.

I tensed up in habit when I heard one of my brothers ( still couldn't get used to saying that ) though couldn't be sure which brother it was yet, with still being unsure around them, and still have no idea if they actually wanted me.

I couldn't help but feel nervous with being alone in a motel room with two strange men that I barely even knew, especially with them also being male hunters even if they were my brothers, it doesn't mean I was automatically going to trust them, it was going to take more than one day and a bullet to get me to trust them.

Though Dean may had been nice to me and had even taken a bullet for me, it also didn't mean that he actually wanted anything to do with me as I was only his half sister from a one night stand, nothing important.

For all that I know, he could just be dumping me back Missouri's because why would they even want me anyway, I was just some half breed sister that should never have even been born, and I had no idea where I belonged and I was starting to believe that I just don't belong anywhere.

I heard movement from the couch where Dean was sleeping which made me anxious as I was pretending to still be sleeping, not wanting him to know that I was awake quite yet and wasn't sure what to even say when I finally find the confidence to 'wake up' as what do you say to two brothers who never even knew you existed that you just met?

I have no idea what they are even like, not even knowing that I had brothers through my douchebag father until a few short months ago as Uncle Maxie never told me I had brothers and he must of known which makes me wonder what else he lied about.

I remember asking him about my father before I realized he was a douche, multiple times and had told me that my father never had children, why did he lied and I think that is what is bothering me the most.

When Missouri told me I had brothers which came as a shock to me and how she was planning on getting in contact with them, wanting them to take me on the road with them, believing that they could protect me much better than she could.

Now, that I was here with them after being so excited at the thought of having siblings, I was unsure and had no idea if they would even want to take me, so saw no reason to get my hopes up, they were probably just going to turn their backs on me like everyone else in my life has done and not sure I can take anymore heartbreak.

I suddenly became alert when I felt someone run their hands through my red hair that I take great pride in, even though my cruel grandfather says it is what makes me evil and bad, and without thinking that it could just be one of my brothers as I just wasn't used to someone touching me without meaning any harm, I shot up in alarm.

As I was now feeling more rested up than a few minutes ago and without even looking to see who it was, I swung my fist at whoever it was from instinct and hearing them curse out, before opening my eyes to see Dean holding his nose and staring at me in shock.

I felt terrible at what I had done, like I had done something wrong, but after all the years I have spent with male hunters trying to touch me in my sleep which made me feel dirty as I didn't like whey they would try to touch me, it didn't feel right and I wasn't used to someone touching me in kindness.

Though not even my own family, with my own mother being at the top of that list showed me any kindness, but nothing new there, but since he had been nothing but nice to me even if he was planning on ditching me at Missouri's and going back to be being her problem again, I felt bad punching him without meaning to.

"Son of a bi-, I mean ow! Jeez, where the hell did you learn to throw such a strong punch like that. You could really give Sammy a run for his money! Did your Mom teach you, or maybe Dad," he asked me, not seeming to be too upset with me for just punching him in the face and being more curious where I learned to punch, mentally cringing at the thought of either of them teaching me anything.

The only thing that those two have ever done for me is toss me away like garbage as my own mother sold me to my drug dealing uncle so that she can be rid of me and go back being the perfect mother to my perfect half siblings, pretending like I don't even exist as I apparently ruined her life.

John, my so called douchebag father was no better than she was as he didn't want Missouri to have custody when I had been four after my Uncle Maxie died, claiming that he wanted raise me himself as he was denied his rights with me by my uncle.

Though he had no intention of keeping me as all he did, was dump me in the system for hunters, where he intended to keep me there until I was twelve and old enough to take on hunts with him.

He knew all along that I was being physically abused, but only cared about me being trained up, not that I was being well cared for.

He didn't even have the nerve to get out of the car, he just left me out there on the porch in the middle of winter until they found me the next morning which makes me wonder how messed up my brothers were.

I kept my mouth shut about my opinions about that douchebag as Missouri has told me how much Dean worshiped the ground John walked on, so telling my brother how poorly John treated me as a child would probably be a bad idea.

While I hated John and could care less that he was dead, I didn't want to hurt Dean by damaging the image he of him, that would just be cruel and couldn't do that after how kind he has been to me.

I also didn't want him knowing about my mother, especially that she was alive and well, he would just try to send me back to her if he knew she was around who would just sell me back to uncle, and I would rather die than have to go back to her.

So, letting him believe she is dead though as far as I was concerned when it came to my mother, she is dead to me, besides it is not like she was making any effort to make contact with me anyway.

"Uncle Maxie taught me. He says every girl needs to throw a decent punch, taught Aria and Hazel too, but they are too girly for that.

They would rather be attacked than break a nail," I said proudly, but made sure to keep quiet to not wake Sammy as he was still sleeping and not sure if he like it if I woke him up for talking too loud.

He was still holding his nose, but long stopped complaining about it which made me feel better because I really didn't mean to punch him, it was like an instinct from growing up in a group home and being around my mother's dysfunctional family.

I was always on alert around them, especially when it came to my stepfather and grandfather as they were no better than the male hunters.

"Uncle Maxie, he the one that raised you," he asked me as I nodded eagerly with a smile and feeling more comfortable, showing the love I had for my uncle which made me feel sad too because I could no longer see him and wish he never died.

Though he wouldn't have died if he hadn't tried to save me, something that Aria and Hazel still blame me for, but they didn't need to, I already blame myself.

"What happened to your Mom," he asked me which made me feel uncomfortable and I had to know that question was coming when he started asking me questions, but that was the one question I won't answer.

It was too sensitive of a subject for me as I shook my head back at him, letting him know that I didn't want to talk about it which he seemed to have got the message as he let the subject drop which I was grateful for.

"How about we go find some food in this fu-, I mean boring, just boring town? What do you think about that, you hungry," he asked as I found it funny that he was trying to watch his language around me when I probably have more of a mouth than a sailor.

Though that is something I picked up from my cousin Troy as well as my time in the group home, something that Uncle Maxie was not too happy about.

I was completely starving with having not eaten anything in three days as Agent Dickhead said it wasn't his job to feed me too and I was only there because I was leverage to getting my brothers behind bars, but they could have at least fed me instead of forcing me to watch them eat for three days while not even giving me a glass of water.

"Haven't eaten in three days, but I have no money. Agent Dickhead wouldn't feed me, he said that I didn't deserve it for being a bastard. What's a bastard? Missouri won't tell me what that means. Oh, I forgot, she gave me a note to give you, it's in my bag.

I don't know where my bag is, did I leave it at the station, I really hope not, Mr. Snuffles is in there and would be really sad if I lost him," I said, enthusiastically all at once, now feeling more energetic as he looked at me wide-eyed as he couldn't believe I said all that at once.

I noticed that Sammy started to wake up, but didn't seem as nervous as I started bouncing on my knees, feeling the need to jump and wish Officer Jackass would have let me grab my roller skates.

"I'm sorry, but did you say Henrickson refused to feed you? Why didn't you say something last night? That makes me feel less guilty or more glad about a certain something, and your bag is next to mine with your beloved Mr. Snuffles still inside. There is no need for me to see the note, I spoke to Missouri last night.

Sammy, wake your ass up so we can go eat, this child needs food," Dean said as I watched him smack his ankles which seemed to irritate him as I located my bag and moved to retrieve it, forgetting that I had a sprained ankle, nearly tumbling over as I felt myself being lifted up.

"I'll get it, stay off that ankle before you hurt yourself, we forgot the crutches at the station," he said, feeling myself being placed back on the overly large and bouncy bed, feeling like picking me up was going to be a thing for me, taking advantage of me being so little, but I didn't mind as I never got much attention when I was younger and Uncle Maxie wasn't one for coddling.

I took my bag after he came back with it, wondering how I was going to change if he wouldn't even let me walk to the bathroom though probably could change under the covers if I had to.

I doubt they would even care, I was eight, not sixteen so wasn't the end of the world if I just got dressed and was forced to do it all the time when I was with other hunters as they wouldn't let me dress in private.

Thankfully and unlike other hunters that would watch me dress in a real creepy way, they spared me from having to change in front of them and letting me dress in peace without their prying eyes.

I was hoping it wasn't too cold outside as I still didn't have my coat, maybe one of them can lend me a sweatshirt until we can back there, I didn't want to get sick and I already didn't feel well and wonder if I should tell them but didn't want to be a burden so decided to keep it to myself and see how I feel once we got to Missouri's.

I jumped when I heard someone banging at the door as they both came rushing out of the bathroom with guns in hands, did they really take guns with them into the bathroom? What did they think was going to happen, the toilet was going to attack or something?

I grabbed Mr. Snuffles out of my bag, feeling the need for his comfort as Dean lifted me up again, with the gun still in his hand as Sammy answered the door, wishing I had my knife, but that was one of the other things I had been forced to leave behind because I couldn't risk them catching me with a weapon, they were already thinking so little of me as it was.

It was demon whore which made me screech at the horror of her ugliness and cover my eyes from the pain of it.

She was really ugly and I can't understand how someone can be so damn ugly, I'll ask Dean later or maybe Sam, how come their demon friend was so ugly, as I hid my face in Dean so that I didn't have to look at her.

"At first it was funny, but now that is getting real old, real fast. She keeps it up, I'll find a way to shut her up, I would get rid of her, she is only going to be a burden and get in the way.

She is only going to be good for one thing and that is being bait," I heard demon whore lady say,not so nicely.

"I don't have time to deal with you today. Sam, deal with her or kill her, I don't care. I'm going to get us a table at the diner down the road, meet me there when you are finished with her.

By the way, Ruby, if you ever do anything to her, I don't care how annoyed she makes you, I will stab you with your own knife and deal with it because Aidan isn't going anywhere anytime soon," threatened here as he walked out the door with me, covering my eyes as we passed her, hearing her yell something out to me.

"Hey kid, don't forget to ask him what a virgin is!"


	7. Eventful Car Ride

So apparently, I was too young to know what a virgin was, only being told that it wasn't important and didn't need to know what it meant, but that didn't mean that I wasn't curious and it was going to drive me crazy if I didn't find out soon; I wonder if Missouri knows, maybe she'll tell me?

If I was being honest, I doubt she would tell me, especially when she learns that my brother didn't want me knowing as eight is apparently too young for that kind of thing; being eight sucks, that is for sure.

It has been three days since demon whore showed up, but never really found out why she had been there, nor did I care, but couldn't get it out of my head that I was just a burden that was going one or both of them killed.

We were in the car, the very same car that left me on the doorstep of the Foster Hunter's System when I had been four which made me nervous, but I had tuned both of them out with my Ipod though they were busy arguing to notice, the same argument that they have had since I showed up, about me and didn't want to hear anymore, it just made me feel more guilty about interrupting their lives than I did before.

I was just glad that we will make it back to Missouri's tonight, not wanting to listen to them argue any longer and hate that I was the reason that was making them fight, making me feel conflicted about them as while Dean made it clear he wanted me to stay with them, Sammy seemed to want to send me back where I came from, so wasn't sure which one to believe.

I wonder if all brothers were like this, or was I just special to be granted with brothers that fought constantly, with one determined to send me back to Missouri, not caring if my uncle was after me or not and wonder if Missouri even told them about that, but she must have, that was the whole reason for me going to live with them to begin with.

Though in the last three days, it was obvious that only Dean seemed to want me around as he was the only one that has made any effort with me, despite me not making it easy on him, with still not being sure that I could trust him though knew it bothered him when I flinched when he, but tried to give me a hug; it was nothing personal, I just wasn't used to people touching me in kindness.

Unlike Dean, Sammy didn't seem to care much about making an effort with me and has made it clear that he doesn't really want anything to do with me and has made it no secret of his distaste for me and probably a good thing I didn't tell them about my mother being alive, didn't want to risk him trying to send me back there, and doubt that he would care about what they have done to me as long as he gets rid of me.

I tried to focus on listening to my focus and playing with my new barbies that I got for Christmas a few months ago and with never really having any toys of my own before, I was still getting used to 'playing with them' like a normal eight year old girl would do, but lets face it, I was never going to be a normal kid, because eight or not, I was still a hunter.

Sometimes I wished that my grandfather never told me about what goes bump in the night when I was only three, because not only did I have nightmares for months, but he took away my child innocence before I even had the chance to be a child.

Uncle Maxie was furious at what he did, knowing he had no intention of planning on telling me so young, but according to my grandfather, I didn't deserve a happy childhood for ruining my mother's life by being born, still not knowing what he meant by that, so made sure he made my childhood as miserable as possible.

I longed to just for once be that girl that only has to worry about what doll she was going to play with today, not having to worry about her uncle hunting her down who will either beat her to death or force her to sell drugs again, I just wanted to be a kid and forget about all the issues and drama, even if it is just for one day.

Aria and Hazel are always telling me that I was too old to be playing with dolls, but Troy and Missouri says to ignore them as there is nothing wrong with it, especially when they had played with dolls at eight and it was one of my ways of coping with everything though know it worries them that I am slightly too attached to Mr. Snuffles and my blanket, especially after dark, but after I screamed bloody murder, they haven't tried to take them away from me again.

"I just cannot believe that you knew that we had a fucking sister and didn't tell me! Didn't you think that I deserved to know too or was this just another one of Dad's dark secrets you were keeping for him," I heard Sam yell at Dean, just like he has been doing for the last hour and it was like they forgot that I was in the car with them.

He was basically repeating the same thing over and over again, like he was a parrot or something, like he was still trying to convince himself that I actually existed, but what does he expect for me to do, disappear and pretend like this meeting never happened? I would if I could, but sadly, that is no longer an option for me.

I remained quiet, wanting to just shrink into the seat of the Impala or 'Baby' as Dean calls the car, which I found funny, because he acts like the car is a person and wonder if he knows it was just a car, but I remember how Uncle Maxie got with his car before the accident, what is it with male hunters and being so obsessed with their cars?

"Sam, will you quit the screaming before you scare her! I wasn't keeping it from you, it just never came up. This all went down while you had been away at school and never came up until now. Bobby called a few days ago about her, right before we got that lead on Bela and were arrested, but I wasn't keeping it from you," Dean said, yelling back.

It was funny that you was getting on Sam for screaming for supposedly scaring me, while yelling himself; they must be yellers and not sure what to think about that because Uncle Maxie was never a yeller, sure my uncle was known to be real strict, but was never one to yell, he was a very patient person, so wasn't sure what to think about being around two brothers that yell like this.

The only one in my family that yelled was my grandfather right before he would beat me with his scary belt that would always make me cringe in fear, whenever I saw him and he knew it too, but knew I could never breakdown or cry in front of him, it would just give him more reason to hit me; I just hope I never have to see him again, like my mother.

I felt the eyes of Sam on me, though it was more like glaring as I pretended that I couldn't hear them and wasn't listening to the brothers fighting, but it was hard not to hear them with them yelling like they were, the whole damn town could probably hear them with they way they were going at it as I focused on my Barbie's in front of me, like I didn't notice he was glaring at me.

I relaxed when he turned back around, relieved that his eyes were off me for the time, I still didn't trust him, "The little brat is too busy playing with some stupid dolls. Now, what are we supposed to do with the kid, I didn't sign up to raise some dumb kindergarten kid because Dad couldn't keep it in his pants and honor Mom," Sam spat out while I ignored him, but didn't know he meant anyway.

I was tempted to throw one of my dolls at his head for that little kindergarten comment as that was highly insulting to my intelligence, I was in the third grade which was a year higher than I should be, thanks to my Uncle Maxie, but just because he is pissed at John because of my existence, doesn't mean he can take it out on me.

Though not sure they would be too happy if I was to throw one of my Barbie at him, I didn't trust or know him yet so I wasn't sure how he would react if I was to do that, even if it was tempting, real tempting, deciding to just glare at him instead which he didn't even seem to care to notice.

"Come on, Sam. It isn't her fault, she's just a little kid and he screwed her over just like he did us. Don't take your anger out on her, she didn't do anything to you, but there is no way I am giving her back to that system, who knows what they did to her," Dean said, more calmly though it was obvious Sam wasn't cooling off anytime

I never told anyone what happened to me when I was still living in the group home and no one would believe me anyway, and even if by some odd chance that some hunter managed to believe me, the system would cover it up, probably by paying that so called hunter off to keep quiet, just like they had vanished me from the system, so they didn't have to worry about a scandal of letting me get kidnapped.

The system has always made it clear where their loyalties lied and it wasn't with the children which was something I learned very early on and it was certainly not the first time a kid vanished from their system, to cover their own ass when some foster hunter kid goes missing, or even killed after being used as bait on some hunt, and thankfully only happened to me a handful of times.

That was why that even with living with all those kids in the group for nearly four years, I could never let myself get close to any of them to really make friends, keeping them all at a distance as you never know when one of us was going to get killed, only letting myself to get close once which is a mistake I will never make again.

"Fine, but don't expect me to take care of the damn kid. I want nothing to do with some kid that is some mistake of a one night stand, so if you want to keep her with us, I won't be helping with anything. So change the kid's diapers for all I care, just leave me out of it," he said and could see Dean giving him a annoyed look, but didn't say anything, glancing at me in the mirror.

I would be lying if I said that it didn't hurt like a slap in the face, but I should of expected that much from him, he has been glaring at me since the moment I woke up from those damn drugs and hasn't stopped, and have been holding my tongue from keeping myself from lashing out and going off and just asking him what the fuck is problem was with me, when I have done nothing to him.

The nerve of him? I get he is pissed at John or whatever for never telling him about me, but it isn't like I told John to do that so maybe they should take it up with him, instead of taking his anger out on me, bit sadly John died not long after putting me in the system, so I was the only one to take his anger out on, but doesn't mean it was right.

If he isn't careful, I just might decide to throw one of my dolls at him in annoyance, especially after that kindergarten and diaper comment, I was eight and was much smarter than he was given me credit for, but he probably believes he was the only one that was allowed to be smart in the family, glaring right back at him, ready to open my mouth.

"Sam, she's eight, not five, so stop with the little snide comments that are nothing but childish when she doesn't deserve the anger meant for Dad, and for your information, she is in the third grade and last time I checked, most eight year old kids are not in diapers so how about you shut it before she glares you to death," Dean said, not realizing he noticing my glaring.

"There is no way in hell that she is in the third grade, even if she made the cut off. The brat would have had to be intelligent or had some private tutor. She grew up in the fucking system, I'm surprised she is even smart enough to read, they don't send foster hunter kids to school," Sam said, turning to give me a glare as I give him one right back, refusing to give in.

I just know that we were not going to get along, making it perfectly clear to me that he didn't approve or want me around, but that doesn't mean that I was going to take it and just let him throw insults at me, so if he was going to throw insults at me, I was going to throw them right back because no one walks over me and I mean no one.

"What the fuck are you glaring at me for, little brat? All that I did was tell the truth, besides there is no way that you have managed to make it to the third grade, you are obviously lying and honestly don't look that smart anyway or you wouldn't have let Henrickson grab you to begin with, and wouldn't have to drive all this way to dump you back," he said, taking his obvious anger out on me.

"Sucks to be you then because last I checked, I am in third grade, learned to read when I was four, and fuck you for calling me stupid and next time, you can take Henrickson while having a gun to your head and see how you like it," I fired right back at them, remembering that awful car ride, not caring if I was starting a fight with him, he had no right to call me stupid or anything when he knows nothing about me.

Though I think I just pissed him off more, but couldn't find it in me to care, "Who the fuck are you? You are nothing but some bastard little brat that probably still wets the bed. No way you learned to read when you were four, and I will call you anything I want and nothing you can do about it because you are just a dumb kid," he snapped back at me.

"Go rot in hell, arrogant prick, you are worse than the mean hunters that like to touch you when you sleep. How do you know I didn't learn to read when I was four? Last I checked, you weren't there and I think I know when I learned to read! So stop taking your anger issues out on me, not my fault the drunken douchebag didn't tell you about me," I said, letting my mouth do the talking, already seeing that we aren't going to get along.

"You are a fucking liar. Dad was not a drunk, he was a good man," he screamed at me, making me cringe but refused to show fear to someone like him, even if I was scared and would not let myself be scared, even all that I just wanted to do is shut down until he stopped yelling, I hated yelling.

"Really? He was such a good Dad that he tried to kidnap me when I was three, where he showed up drunk and tried to force me in the car? He was such a good Dad that he took me away after my Uncle died to live in the system, leaving me on the doorstep in the cold before driving away. Sure, then I guess John was a great Dad after all that," I said sarcastically, not meaning a word of what I was saying.

"Enough, both of you," Dean yelled, finally having enough before Sam could say anything else to what I just told them, even if it was the bloody truth and they could accept it or not, still wasn't going to change how I felt about that man and though wouldn't wish death on anyone, I still wasn't going to cry about it either and didn't care that I never had to see him again.

"Sam, don't antagonize her, she is in the third grade. Missouri got her tested a few months back, so stop bitching about it, she isn't lying. So, can you stop trying to start a fight with an eight year old, and you little girl, watch the language," he said, scolded us both and surprised he didn't mention John, when he was apparently loyal to him, maybe he knows what happened?

I didn't say anything and neither did anyone else, and you could obviously feel the tension in the air, going back to playing with my barbie, grateful that we just passed the Lawrence sign and were close to Missouri's as I pretended to not be jumping up and down in my seat with excitement, but I just couldn't help it, this was Missouri and I missed her.

I saw Sam glare at me in annoyance at my jumpy state which I just ignored because I wasn't willing to have another fight with him so soon and had a feeling we would be arguing some more eventually, watching as Missouri's house came in view as we pulled in the driveway, seeing her standing on the porch with a smile.

I couldn't help myself any longer and didn't care that the car was still moving, jumping out of the backseat, ignoring my brother's yell, I think it was Dean, but I couldn't be sure and jumping into Missouri's arms, missing her motherly touch, hearing her scold me lightly for jumping out like that, but I didn't care, I was happy that I was back with her and letting her carry me inside from the cold as we waited for the brothers to join us, my brothers.

I wonder if I will ever get used to saying that?


	8. Haunted House

It has been a month since we got back to Missouri's before we left a few days back, wishing more than anything that she could come with us as I had a hard time letting her go, literally when it was finally time to say good bye, just saying that her place was here and that I had to go with my brothers and find my place with them.

I still wasn't exactly sure where I stood with them, feeling more like an outsider next to them, instead of a kid sister that they never wanted; I was just some accident as my mother claimed and John never bothered to care to stick around and if he was still alive, I doubt he would care even now, maybe force me into hunting with him; though he was better than my mother and that was saying something.

The last month was all about getting me acquainted with my older brothers, yet more with Dean than Sam as he was still ignoring me and I was ignoring him while Missouri spent most of the time catching Dean up on me, getting some clothes that fit and check ups which I was not thrilled about, so that I will be ready to go, with not having time to do anything else.

Despite being bored out of my mind and full of all this energy that I couldn't seem to control, I also didn't want to leave her and though it has only been a few days since we left Lawrence, I was already missing her and wanting to be back with her as who knows the next time that I will see her; I just hope we get there soon, I wanted out of this stupid car seat that I am being forced to use and wonder if I keep asking if we were there yet, if it will get us there faster?

I wasn't paying much attention to where we were going, I just know that Dean saying something about wanting us to go to some haunted house and not sure how I felt about that and though I knew that they were both committed full time hunters that were continuing John's crusade, I haven't hunted in almost a year and didn't want to throw myself completely back out there yet.

Thankfully, they haven't exactly talked about my hunting or what skills I had yet, which was something that I was glad for at the moment, enjoying just being a kid for once which is something that has never happened before, so planned to enjoy it while I can without having to worry about the next hunt or what was going to happen when my uncle finally caught up to me; it scared me too much to even think about it.

I was mostly just watching out of the window as all the cars passed by as there was nothing else for me to do since I couldn't reach my bag because of this car seat; I saw no point in having to need one, I lasted fine without one for the last eight years and survived, so saw no reason for me to start now and I wasn't some dumb baby, but apparently they thought differently.

I wanted more than anything was to get out of this stupid thing, but every time I even try to unbuckle it when I think he is busy driving, he catches me and just buckles me back up before going back to driving which I can tell was annoying Sam which was a bonus for me, telling Dean to just smack me and that would get me to stop which started out another argument between the two.

I don't understand why Sam doesn't like me, I have never done anything to him and from the moment he saw me back at that police station with Agent Dickhead, he has been glaring at me or giving off little snide comments here and there, but I have heard worst from my own mother and grandfather, so a few snide comments weren't going to insult me; I had been through too much to let what people think of me get to me, it just wasn't worth it.

I just pulled out my favorite sketchbook and was picking up on the drawing that I had been doing when I was at Missouri's when her family had all been at brunch, before Agent Dickhead had showed up to use me against the boys and haven't had a chance to take it back out since and have actually been missing my drawing and glad to have the chance to do it again.

We had long since ate lunch, not really having the chance to run around too much as they wanted to get back on the road because Dean was all excited about seeing some haunted house that I could tell that Sam was less than excited about; I don't think I liked the idea of going inside some house that was rumored to be haunted and people to have gone missing after spending the night inside, but I was not going to admit that I actually agreed with him.

I sighed, wishing I could of gone on that swing set after lunch that had been next to the parking lot, but Dean wouldn't let me play on it, claiming that it looked ready to fall over at any time and didn't want me to be the victim, though I personally thought that it would of been fine to use, because why else would they keep it there if they didn't want kids to use it; they would have tore it down if it wasn't safe.

I watched as Dean glanced at me in the mirror, probably having heard me sigh out of boredom and just wanting out of this car, "We're almost there, sweetheart," he said, ignoring the annoying look on Sam, almost like he wanting to make some comment, but it was almost like he didn't expect me to act like I was eight, but I was and sometimes we get bored, especially when the few dolls we own are in the trunk.

I just rolled my eyes at him, if he was going to treat me like that, then I wasn't going to give him the time of day and sometimes I wonder who the real kid here was, him or me, but at least I have an excuse for acting my age, what was his?

I just started swinging my legs back and fourth, having nothing else better to do and couldn't seem to concentrate on my sketching right, I have been sitting way too long as I started making loud popping sounds with my mouth out of boredom, ignoring the fact that Sam had turned around to glare at me while I could tell Dean was trying to hide a smirk as I made another loud popping sound.

"Will you stop that already? Are you five or something," he answered annoyed that made me want to smirk out loud, but was trying to avoid the fact that I was annoying him on purpose; my only ounce of entertainment and his reactions were just too funny to not pass up.

"No, I'm not five...I'm eight. We live to annoy," I said, watching his eyes bug out at my response; he was just too easy and could see that Dean that even though he was driving, he was also silently laughing at us or me, I don't know which one it was, but now I was no longer bored that I found a new game to play: how to annoy Sam the most.

"Good for you. Now cut it out with the popping, alright. I am trying to find a hunt," he said, irritated now which just made me mentally smirk even more as he didn't say anything about not doing something else annoying, just no loud popping; he he he.

"I promise, no more loud popping. Wouldn't want to disrupt your boring reading,"I said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes right back at me which I chose to ignore and went back to his boring research or whatever it was that he was doing, waiting a few minutes as I pretended to be doodling in my sketchbook and watching as he got back into a comfortable reading mode as I clicked my tongue.

He turned around so fast I thought he was going to get dizzy, "Hey, we're here," Dean said loudly, before Sam could say anything to me that was sure going to start another fight between us; whenever he wasn't ignoring me, we seemed to be fighting about something and I just want to know what I ever did to make him hate me so much.

I was ready to jump out of this car, but after the last scolding I got when I was at Missouri's, for apparently jumping out of the car before it was completely stopped, I wasn't too eager to do it again and really didn't want to listen to another lecture about how unsafe it was to jump out of a moving vehicle before it was parked; I zoned out halfway through.

I waited just long enough for the car to turned off before practically leaping out of the car and needing to burn off some of this energy from being cooped up in this car for the last two days, needing to run and just go crazy which I can't do from inside a car, only to be caught by Dean before I could get two feet and lifted up; I hated being small.

"Hold it there, Troublemaker. Now, are you going to behave inside and listen to what we tell you? Otherwise, you are going to stuck staying cooped up inside the car that I am sure you are dying to get out of and won't be allowed to come on anymore hunts with us. I can't have you running off on us, you need to stay in sight. Aidan Grace, are you listening," Dean asked, having lost me some time ago.

Uh oh, Dean did not seem too happy and used the middle name, but I can't help it sometimes, I get easily distracted about certain things and sometimes just lose focus and probably did have ADHD, like Missouri had suggested, but too much talking makes me lose focus which was why I struggled so much in the Hunter's classroom, there was too much talking; hunting or playing sports always helped keep me focused.

He was giving me that look, the same one that Uncle Maxie used to give me when he was still alive, when I had done something he didn't like that usually got me yelled yet and I hated yelling, I really hope Dean doesn't yell, I don't know if I could take disappointing him too; I just played cute and smiled at him as that always got Uncle Maxie to stop being cross with me.

"I wouldn't even try that, sweetheart, I am immune to the cute stuff and know all the tricks from practically raising Sammy over here and he tried to pull every single one on me when we were kids, he was a stubborn one so you can put that cute little lip back where it belongs and you can think of this as a little test to see if you can follow directions or you won't be allowed to come on hunts with us anymore," he said, shaking his head while I sucked my lip back in.

I just sighed as I felt him put me back down and taking my hand as I realized just how big of a adjustment this was going to be and how different they were from Uncle Maxie who never seemed to care so much about the little things like he did the big things, and he never made me hold his hand either and that was when I was three!

Though I seem to get more attention from Dean than I did Uncle Maxie as Hazel was always demanding his attention all the time, recalling how I always got brushed to the side for her and still do when it comes to Troy, Hazel and Aria always come first and I was just his cousin, so don't know what to do with all this attention; I wasn't used to being noticed.

My ankle was mostly healed but though I was no longer wearing the brace that I had been wearing the last few weeks, it was still a little sore and it didn't help that I was always wanting to run everywhere, literally and had spent the last few weeks getting picked up by an adult since I couldn't seem to stop running that usually ended in me getting a scolding; I can't help it, I forget things.

I just nodded, eager to get out of this boring car where I have been stuck sitting for the past few hours, bored out of my mind with nothing to do though not sure if I wanted to go into the haunted house either as I was reluctantly pulled towards it while I was slightly dragging my feet to keep from having to go in it longer; was waiting outside an option?

At least I had Mr. Snuffles with me, hidden in my coat to keep me from being scared though not sure they would like me bringing him with me, which was exactly why he was hidden; I didn't want Mr. Snuffles being taken from me, he was all I had and I needed him now more than ever; Aria says it was unhealthy of me to depend on some dumb doll, but I don't care, it was my only escape from my past I so wanted to forget.

Besides, what does my dumb cousin know anyway, she practically grew up as a spoiled princess and having everything handed to her in life and had no sympathy for what happened to me while in my mother's care as a infant, and blaming me for Uncle Maxie's death and only because I had been with him and that is something you can never forget; she was always a spoiled princess, probably why I don't like her.

I felt myself being lifted back up again into Dean's arms, probably because I was continuing to drag my feet so much, "What's wrong, sweetheart, does your ankle hurt, want me to carry you for a bit," he offered which I shook my head, wanting to be able to walk for a while and not seem like I was being a baby that they already thought I was and too proud to admit that I was scared of the house; I felt something.

I think that with all the craziness the last month, they forgot all about me having some psychic abilities, and I certainly wasn't going to be the one to bring them up now, when I just wanted to forget all about them, despite what Missouri says and I felt bad things in that house and that scared me and I would rather not know what lies ahead; I just wanted to be normal or as normal as I could be.

"Alright, how about we have some fun then, aren't you excited? When will we another chance to see an actual haunted house," Dean said, overexcited and I think he forgets that I am only eight and didn't exactly find a haunted house exciting, more like terrifying but just nodded my head along with whatever he was planning as Sam seemed annoyed by this little adventure, not wanting to be here anymore than I did.

Unfortunately, he continued on carrying me until we were already inside before putting me down again, much to my annoyance, though I guess it was better that way, I don't want them thinking that I was scared, they would only come to see me as some helpless little girl that is scared of every little thing which in some ways I was, but I was never allowed to be one; it was beaten out of me a long time ago.

I was relieved to be placed down as despite having had a month of getting to know him, I still didn't trust him all that well yet; I had some issues with strangers, especially since everyone I have come to trust in my life, always turns their back when I needed them most and while they may be my brothers, they were still practically strangers to me and it didn't help that they were men either.

I tried not to flinch too much, when he grabbed my hand, a little too roughly and wonder if he realized that I was only eight, but I think he noticed a little, yet didn't say anything as he lessened his grip on my hand as while it helped some, it did nothing to help with my aversion of being touched; it was going take a while for me to get over being touched by someone that didn't want to due me harm and only just started trusting Missouri.

I know Missouri said I could trust them and also know she trusted them not to hurt me, but every time I want to trust them or at least trust Dean because there was no way in hell I was trusting Sammy, because I knew he couldn't be trusted and has made it clear where I stood with him, knowing that if it was up to him, he would get rid of me the first chance he got; it was nothing I wasn't used to, my own mother didn't want me.

Dean was another story all together as he has made it clear that he wants me and even protected me from getting shot back at that jail cell, but how can I know what he says is truthful and not just saying what I wanted to hear just so they could use me, like my uncle did though he was one of few who never acted as if he cared, he just used violence to get me to do what he wanted; if he was anything, he was honest.

I perked up, hearing noise in the next room; there was someone else here but who else would be crazy enough to come into a knowing haunted house, well besides my brothers and I was just an unwilling participant; can I go back to playing with my doll now, at least I knew that my doll would never hurt me, people were unpredictable and this isn't exactly fun as Dean claimed it would be as I pulled back who was too excited to notice and wonder if he heard the noise like I did.

I grabbed onto his sleeve trying to get his attention, though was busy having another fight with Sammy..yet again who apparently though us being in a haunted house was a very bad idea which I couldn't agree more, but wasn't going to admit that, especially when it was rumored to have people go missing after spending the night in this place.

There was loud voices in the next room, making me inch closer between Sam and Dean who finally stopped their little fight and actually realize that we weren't alone in this haunted house though who would be crazy enough to go into a rumored haunted house that people have disappeared from; I would rather be at a playground, running off all my energy if I had another choice.

Suddenly, both my brothers went from messing around to hunter mode, remembering how Uncle Maxie used to do that, as Dean pulled my arm, slightly pushing me against a dark wall that kept me hidden, "Aidan, stay right here and don't move until I come get you. Understand," he told me, seriously and giving me a very stern look that I didn't think he could actually pull off, nodding my head and didn't dare think of disobeying him.

Of course, being eight and curious, I just couldn't help but peek around the corner to watch, despite having a feeling that he didn't want me to move out of that dark corner, but it was too scary and dark; I didn't like the dark, it reminded of thunder storms and those freaked out though Missouri says that I will outgrow them, everyone is entitled to a childhood fear.

I saw around the corner, seeing two guys that looked ready to shit themselves in a room full of dead rats that nearly made me scream and give away that I was spying on them, while my two professional older brothers charged in with flashlights, "Freeze! Police Officers," I heard Dean say, hearing them panic as they demanded Id.

Who the fuck were these idiots?


	9. Ghostfacers

I sneaked out of the corner where I had been currently hiding to spy on my brothers call out orders to the idiots in the room with him; they actually looked ready to piss their parents at the sight of my brothers and that would just be fucking hilarious.

It is actually a surprise that none of these idiots even noticed me yet as I wasn't exactly being discreet with spying on them and my red hair didn't exactly blend in and from the looks of it, they intending to stay the night in a haunted house; who would willing stay in a house, unless they were brain damaged or something because if I had a choice, I wouldn't be caught dead here.

This place was cold and dreary that made me want to run for the hills right about now, and what is with all the fucking camera equipment or whatever these idiots were planning on doing.

I was starting to think that maybe Sam was right about coming to this bloody haunted house and I don't know if it was the psychic thing or what, but I just had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and maybe it would be best if we just left this bad place; I didn't feel safe in the slightest and don't care what Dean says, this was definitely not fun.

"Come on, let's see some Id," I heard Dean holler to the scared idiots and one of them actually looked ready to cry as I let out a yawn and trying to keep my eyes open from exhaustion; I think that Dean forgets that I am only eight and need sleep and after staying at Missouri's for so long, I got used to sleeping, but we have been in a car all day and haven't gotten used to sleeping in a car yet.

One of the guys, the one that I believed was going to start crying and was shaking at fear at the sight of my brothers spoke up, bringing me out of my thoughts, maybe I did have ADHD, "Are we under..under arrest Oh god, oh god," he asked them shaking and couldn't help but snicker at him; he was such a wuss and in a way, actually reminds me of Troy's lifetime partner, Cameron and he is the one I used to go to do girl stuff.

Thinking about Troy and Cameron made me miss them, it has been so long since I lost saw them; I think I was six the last time I had even heard anything from Troy and that was only through mail and had sent me a birthday present to the group home and was surprised I was even allowed to keep it, they usually take all personal belongings.

Last I heard, they were looking into adopting a child of their own from the last email Troy sent me before I stopped getting them, but don't know if they ever got that kid or not; I was kind of angry and hurt that he stopped emailing me, is emails were the only good thing about my day in that awful place and had tried to email back, but never answered.

He knew I had been at Missouri's because he sent me my doll for my birthday but never actually came to visit me yet, just sent the package in the mail; I think Missouri said she called Troy to let him know where I was was and he had to know I was missing, but still hasn't contacted me and that hurt than anything; we used to be so close.

Dean grabbed his Id from him as he read over it, "Want to explain that weirdo outfit, Mr. Corbett," he said, dissing his outfit though I had to admit that he did look ridiculous o one guy stared at him oddly as I laughed a little too loud as Dean turned around, having heard me and gesturing me back in the corner and out of sight; though didn't mean I could hear.

"I know you," I heard one say from where I was hiding and my eyes balled up in alarm, but how would he knew them as they didn't exactly look like the hunter type, more like a marshmallow type who would toss their biscuits at just seeing fake blood or guts in a movie; uh oh, this is not good and didn't Dean say how they were wanted by the police because of some bank thing with a shapeshifter which is what put Agent Dickhead on their tail.

Technically, they are supposed to be dead as Dean said that Agent Dickhead told the feds that they 'prisoners' also known as my brothers were in the chopper that blew up, declaring them dead; I wonder what Agent Dickhead is up to now, probably torturing some other poor soul.

Though the marshmallow guy with glasses just interrupted him and that must be annoying because if there is one thing I hated was being cut off, especially when telling one of my stories, "Yeah, hold on a second. I know the both of you guys, yeah. Don't know the kid though, so which one is the baby daddy," he asked, thinking either Sam or Dean was my father.

Ugh, this was the third time since we left Missouri's that someone, usually a nosy old person has mistaken me for either Sam or Dean's daughter which is when we explained that I was their younger sister and for some reason, they looked at me with disapproval or something; I don't know why and Dean said that old people were judgey people with nothing better to do and was saying I was too young to know again.

"Yeah, sure you do. Give me some identification," Dean said, sarcastically, most likely not believing a damn word he said though like I said, he looked more like a marshmallow than a hunter as I snuck back around the corner to watch their interaction, pulling Mr. Snuffles out from my coat where I had been hiding him and hugging him close.

Dean glanced over with me, gesturing me over to him with one hand which I slowly walked over to him while still holding my rabbit as I noticed he seemed to raise his eyebrow at as I yawned again and feeling him pull closer towards him as I leaned to his one leg, slightly hiding behind him as the idiots stared at me and closing my eyes as I heard Sam curse in shock as I felt Dean turn towards him, "What."

"West Texas. The Tulpa we had to take out. Those two goofballs that almost got us killed. Hellhounds or something," I heard Sam say as I opened one eye, still feeling half asleep and wonder if I pretend to sleep, maybe we could leave early; probably not, I would just end up being carried and would still be in the haunted house and I looked up at Dean who looked at the marshmallow in recognition and cursing .

That was so not fair, how come they could curse but I was scolded every time I let slip just curse word, why couldn't I curse to? Uncle Maxie never seemed to care as long as it wasn't towards him.

The marshmallow spoke up, acting all superior and in charge, as if, " We're not Hellhounds anymore. It didn't test well. They're not cops, no, not at all. Who brings a four year old to a ghost hunt," he said smirking at the three of us while I glared at him for that comment and wonder if I kick him that maybe he will shut up, he talks too much.

"I didn't get a change to curse him off as Dean covered my mouth, probably knew what I planned to do, "Ed, you had a partner too. A different guy? Is he around here somewhere," he asked and did I hear right, that there were two of these marshmallows running around and if one wasn't bad enough as I felt Dean lift me up.

"Yeah, he's running around, chasing ghosts," he said and smiled like that was a good thing and how stupid could either of them be and while I was only eight, even I could see that he was obviously not equipped to be chasing any ghosts; he would probably run out, screaming like a girl if he saw a real ghost.

"Well listen, you and Rambo need to get your girlfriends and get out of here, now," Dean said, giving them a order which he just laughed at him and that wasn't very nice, he was trying to save their lives; ghost were dangerous and could hurt you.

"Listen here, chisel chest. We were here first. We've already set up base camp. We beat you," he said and I snorted as he sounded like something my one half brother Caleb would say, sounding like a third grader fighting over a toy on a playground as he glared over at me, "What the fuck you laughing at, kid," he barked at me and just stuck my tongue at him in defiance.

"They were here first," Dean said, glancing at Sam, smirking before handing me over to Sam which I didn't appreciate as I wiggled until he put me down, not wanting to be anywhere near him as Dean grabbed the guy as I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the violence, "Where's your partner," he said, calming and if I learned anything, calm was always scarier.

* * *

We were now down at the bottom floor, at _base camp_ or whatever though was paying much attention as Dean scolded Marshmallow, I mean Ed or whatever, "What are you doing at the Morton house, on leap year, what are you thinking," he yelled which made me flinch and pull away slightly, something that didn't go unnoticed, like I said, I hate yelling.

"We're here to spend the night. It's for our TV show," he said and mentally rolled my eyes at their stupidity; yeah, I was right, they were idiots and doubt they even did their homework on the house before they showed up; even Dean researched the place before we showed and didn't just show up despite him claiming this was fun.

"Nobody's ever spent the night before," the weird one, Corbett, I think said which I did roll my eyes this time, seeing Dean do the same thing as well, "Yeah, they have, buddy," he said as I let out another yawn which made my brother glance at me, "What's wrong, shortcake, you tired. Don't worry, we won't stay for too long," he said, lifting me on the table with all the computer stuff.

"We've never heard of them," Mr. Weird guy, aka also known as Corbett said and I slapped my hand to my forehead and because I was tired, I was moody and just had to open my mouth, "Are you fucking stupid or something? Of course, they spent the night, Marshmallow, you didn't hear about them because they are fucking dead you moron. All of you are idiots for coming here and even I know that and I'm eight," I said, lashing out at him, fuming more when they just laughed at me.

"Great parenting you've done, teaching a little girl to talk like a sailor. I doubt she really knows, what are you in first grade. Do you even know how to read and expect me to believe you. Talk to me when you learn your ABC's, kid," he laughing as I glanced at Dean; can I hit him now?

Before I could make a very nice comeback, Sam took over, thank god, Marshmallow was annoying," Look, missing persons report! Going back almost half a century!

John Graham stayed on a dare..gone. Julie Wilkerson..gone. There are tons more. All came to stay the night, always on a leap year. The only body ever found was the last owner. Aidan's right for once, you guys are idiots," Sam said and looked shock, was Sam actually agreeing with me on something because usually we fought against each other.

"These look legit," marshmallow said as I rolled my eyes at him, "Of course, they are fucking legit, you fucking moron or are your brain cells not working anymore. Wouldn't surprise me, you are just a marshmallow," I said, speaking up which Dean held up a hand to silence me; I guess this conversation was for adults only.

"Aidan, shut up. Look, we ain't got much time here. At midnight, your friends are going to die," Sam said as I held Mr. Snuffles close to me and jumping, nearly falling off the table after hearing screaming but Dean caught me just in time; great, what now and all that I wanted was to go to sleep and was even too tired to fight with Sam which was saying something.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Guys! We got one! Corbett! We saw one. It was a full apparition! It was a class four. It was special," this stringbean looking guy came, screaming at the top of his lungs as I covered my ears in annoyance; if I didn't get out of these idiots proximity soon, someone was going to get hurt.i

Stringbean was way too excited about a ghost and didn't even see us for a full half a minute, "Hey, aren't those the (bleep) from Texas and who the fuck is the kid, she wasn't with them last time," he said, while I glared at him, sticking my tongue at him and if I wasn't still in Dean's arms at the current moment, I was going to hit him; he was worse than marshmallow over there.

How can any of these bunch of morons be excited about ghost hunting and made it seem like it was Christmas and Santa just came and from what I have been listening to so far, they didn't exactly do research so they weren't exactly smart, were they and yet, still seem keened on staying the night; just how stupid can they get?

"All right, let's this reunion across the street, guys. We'll get you ice cream. Come on, what you do you guys say. Let's go," Dean said, trying yet again to get them to leave and if we didn't hurry, we were going to get stuck in here until midnight and I wanted to go to bed which they seemed to be ignoring as a few were too busy looking at the stupid computer.

Though I just gave up listening and wasn't paying attention to what anyone was staying and it really wasn't that interesting, but maybe because I was tired and can be moody if I don't sleep as Dean and Sam moved away from the idiots while I just closed my eyes, not caring and it seemed that there was no immediate danger at the moment as someone screamed from the floor above. Great, what now?

"That was Corbett! Corbett!," They all started screaming all at once as I was lifted back down on the ground, feeling Dean push me behind him as all the idiots started running up the stairs where the screaming was going, "We'll get him. Go back! Guys," I heard both my brothers yell from where I hid behind them which went ignored. Idiots.

"Help! Let me go," I heard someone screaming, scared the shit out of me and despite my hunter training and how the foster system literally beat the fear out of me, I couldn't help but latch onto one of my brothers legs, not caring which brother it was at the moment as I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to block out the noise, "Can we go now," I whispered so softly that they probably didn't hear me.

"Not yet shortcake, not yet. Soon, I promise," I heard Dean say, feeling a hand on my back so it was probably his leg that I have latched myself onto because I am sure if it had been Sam, he would have pushed me off before I realized it was him; I still don't get why he dislikes me so much and the only reason I fight with him was because I feel the need to keep my guard up with him.

I jumped again when there was more screaming which was when my brothers started racing up the steps after the idiots that thought it was smart to go off on their own as I was pulled unwillingly with them, not like I was giving much of a choice; Dean had a strong grip on my hand and didn't seem to be willing to let me go as all I got was a glare as Dean started screaming at the idiots.

Sam came running from the opposite side, probably looking for this Corbett kid or whatever, "Corbett's not here. Let's go," Sam said, trying to get everyone else to leave and you certainly didn't need to tell me twice as once as I finally unlatched myself from my brother's hand and started racing down the steps towards the door, ignoring Dean as he called for me.

Though I wasn't paying attention anymore, I had enough of this house and it was obvious that this ghost or whatever haunted this house had Corbett and that creeped me out, racing towards the door and pulling the doorknob open or more like trying but for some reason, the door wouldn't budge; was I doing this wrong or something, why wouldn't it open.

"De, the door won't open,"I called, knowing that he could probably hear me as I felt myself panicking at the thought of being locked in here, I wanted to leave, not stay; ever since my stay with my drug dealing uncle and being locked in the basement, I had this intense of fear of being locked in places and now, that was starting to freak me out.

My brother's running down the stairs towards me and it didn't escape my notice that Dean gave me that big brother look; uh oh, I forgot, I was supposed to stay with him, watching as he tried to open the door himself, "We're trapped," he said to Sam, feeling the panic set him as I tried to open it again, screaming at it, not like that was going to help much.

I didn't do well with being locked in places, thanks to my uncle and felt all the color drain from my face at those words, not hearing much of anything else after that; it didn't take long for the panic to set in and that was when I screamed bloody murder.


	10. Supernatural Lockdown

"Open up! Open up! Open up," I screaming, hitting the door while I listened to my brother's fight, again as tears were coming to my eyes as I still tried to yank to door open, "It's 12:04, Dean. You satisfied. Let's go hunt the Morton house. It's our Grand Canyon," Sam said, yelling over my little fit that everyone seemed to be ignoring.

How was no one else panicking, we were locking inside and the bad ghost man was going to come and eat us all up, yet they were all very calm and the idiots were just staring at the computer screen, not seeming to care or realize that we were locked inside.

I was pulled away from the door which didn't exactly stop my fit that was escalating, "Aidan, it's ok, I won't let anything happen to you. I need you to be a big girl for me. Sam, I don't want to hear this," he said, pulling me away from the door or more like dragging me as I wasn't exactly cooperating right now or listening; my fit has turned into a meltdown, nearly crying but I wasn't sure if I remembered how to cry.

"Aidan, will you shut up! Screaming isn't going to make the doors open. You got two months left, Dean but instead, we're gonna die tonight. It was a great idea to take her in, now you pretty much signed her death certificate," Sam argued as he picked up a chair and threw it at the window which did nothing, not even broke the window but it did break the chair.

I was going to die? Was Sam right? What was that about De only having two months and then, I recalled Missouri mentioned something about saving Sam's life but giving his own but didn't think it would be so soon and what would happen to me after he was gone, would Sam keep me with him or send me back to Missouri's to be kidnapped by my uncle.

"Sam, don't say that in front of her. Aidan, don't listen to Sammy here, you aren't going to die. Just breathe for me. Why don't you give Mr. Snuffles a hug, I think he needs one," Dean said, leaning to him as I did as instructed, hugging my favorite stuffed rabbit; it was calming me down but did nothing to soothe my fears.

"What the hell's going on," Stringbean said, coming out of the 'base camp' to see what my brother was doing though it should of been that obvious though wasn't listening, I was too busy hiding my face in Dean's pant leg as I tried to keep myself from crying; I couldn't cry, it wasn't allowed and all it ever resulted was me getting beat for it and how would my brothers act if I was to cry?

I didn't that they would beat me for crying to because Missouri said they weren't like that, even Sam but still, I have only just recently met my brothers and still even after a month, didn't know too much about them yet; it was going to take longer than a month to adjust and didn't want them mad at me.

I'm surprised that they even have to ask, I thought they said they were experts or whatever they believed they were, "I'll tell you what is going on? Every door, every window. I'm guessing every exit out of this house, they are all sealed," Sam said, sounding slightly frustrating and probably wouldn't be the best time to annoy him.

"Wait, why are they all sealed? How is that possible," the only girl in the group of idiots asked as I turned around to glare at her, looking at her like she was stupid or something? Weren't they supposed to be ghost hunters and as sensing me staring down at her, glanced at me, surprised by the look I was giving her.

"It's called a supernatural Lock down. Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave and this isn't a death echo either. This is some bad mother and wants us scared. Thanks to you, my eight year old sister is trapped in here so thank you, really," Dean said, threateningly, staring them all down as I yanked on his sleeve as he looked down at me, "Yeah, baby,"

"Does that mean we can't leave yet," I asked quietly thought no everyone could most likely hear me and I don't think I sounded so much like my age than I did now as Sam rolled his eyes at my childish question, "Yeah Aidan, sure we can leave. How about we go through the front door, but wait, it's fucking sealing like every other exit. Did you not just hear a word that we just said," Sam said as I bit back a snarky come back; now was not the time for another squabble.

"Sam, don't talk to her like that, she's eight. Aidan, don't worry, nothing is going to get you and as soon as the doors are unsealed, we'll leave. If it wasn't for these idiots, we would have already left by now," Dean said, taking my hand again and for once, I wasn't going to protests; I was too scared right now and so glad I brought Mr. Snuffles with me.

Stringbean spoke up, making his opinion known, "That's your own fault for bringing the kindergarten baby inside. Whoa, guys. The EMF's starting to spike, this is a big one," he said as all the film equipment began to flutter as I pulled on Dean's sleeve until he lifted me up, holding on tight to his next, with Mr. Snuffles tucked into my side; I had never been on a hunt like this, the most I have done is a salt and burn or been bait, hunter's like to use to the foster kid's as bait.

"Everybody, stay close. There's something coming," Sam said and if I wasn't so scared and clinging to Dean, I would have smacked him for that; no shit Sherlock, of course something was coming but I was too scared to fight with Sam right now; maybe later, after we are safely in the car and _not_ in this house but it was taking all my might to not cry right now, crying was bad.

There was beeping and suddenly a ghost popped in front of us, causing me to let out a girlish loud shriek that probably hurt poor De's ears, sorry Dean which prompted him to cover my eyes so I didn't have to see him, "Is this the same guy you saw," Dean asked, probably Stringbean or Marshmallow though I didn't care, just make the ghost dude go away.

"No, it's a different guy," Sam said as I was placed on the ground despite my whimpering and for once I didn't care about being carried, reaching up for him again, "One sec, Aid. What the hell is going on," he said, pushing me back towards Sam and away from the ghost as he moved towards the ghost as Sam held me back to keep me from following him; I have come Dean's little shadow in the last month.

Hey Buddy! Wake up! You're dead! Hello!," he said, hearing idiots ask what he was doing though I was wondering that myself as Sam answered, "It's rare, but sometimes you shock an echo out of its loop. If you can talk to part of the ghost that's still human, usually you need a connection to them," he told him as I took in the information, saving it in my head as I heard something that sounded like a train. Huh?

"You guys hear that, what's that sound," Marshmallow asked and was so glad that I wasn't the only one hearing it though if I had asked Sam, he probably would just snapped at me to shut up again, watching as what seemed like a train that we couldn't see ran into ghost dude before he disappeared; was Dean alright but he just looked confused.

* * *

It felt like it has been hours since we have been trapped here and so far we were no closer to getting out and there was still no sign of Corbett, " Dude, this doesn't make any sense. Obviously, no one got run over by a freaking train," Dean said as I stuck by his side like glue while we all stuck together as a group, it wasn't safe especially when we already had one person missing; the sad part is, he was probably dead but didn't dare say that out loud.

The hallways were dark with the only light coming from the flashlights that both my brothers were carrying and it made me think about that hallway monster at Uncle Maxie's house that would grab you when everyone else was asleep; Uncle Maxie said it was my imagination but I knew it exists, I swear I heard noises at night.

Though it also brought me back to the mean basement my so favorite drug dealing uncle locked me in at night and my aunt just let him, but she hated me as much as my grandfather did; like Grandpa, she blamed me for ruining my mother's life.

That was something I never understood whenever they would throw that in my face which they did daily, among other things but all that I did was be born and it wasn't my fault that my no good mother didn't want me and it wasn't like she planned to keep me long and if it hadn't been for Uncle Maxie, I wouldn't be alive today.

She could have gone back to school or whatever it was that she had been doing before she got pregnant with me, but know she drank and took drugs and I don't think I can remember a time when she was sober; it was no wonder she didn't care when my stepfather tried to touch me, but something told me to not let him.

"Did the echos take Corbett," the girl said, holding a camera and those things were really starting to get annoying and wasn't a fan with camera's, I hardly liked getting my picture taken; mostly because, I couldn't still long enough and it took De an hour just to get me to smile for a simple phone picture, something about needing a cute picture of me.

"We don't know whats doing what here. That's what we're trying to figure out, lady. Stay close if you want to live. Can you get that thing out of my face, I don't want to be talking to some camera." he said, seeming annoyed with the all the questions as we went down the upstairs hallway.

They still didn't listen about the dumb camera, we could die but seemed to only care about catching all of this on film, "Listen, death echos usually haunt places where they lived or died, but these ghosts didn't live or die here," Sam said, explained to them, with sometimes De throwing in a word now and then, and I just stayed silent; that was a first for me.

"So, what are they doing here," the lady, the airhead said, really lady, if we knew, don't you think that we would have told you by now and De just said that they were trying to figure it out as I rolled my eyes at her. She seemed stupid, I think I like the secretary lady back at the police station better, she was nice and not so dumb.

"Hey, give the lady a cigar. Seriously, does looking at this nightmare through that camera make you feel better or can you stick that thing somewhere else and I wouldn't point that thing at my sister, she's camera shy," he said, smirking at me as I gave him a playful glare; I was not camera shy, I just couldn't sit still long enough to take a picture, there was a difference.

"Come on, Aidan. Remember what I told you before, stay close and no more wandering off on your own or no more hunting until you are much older," De said, grabbing my hand and pulling me in the room with him though I couldn't even think about wandering right now, I was too scared about being snatched up by some ghost as I kept glancing behind as if it was just going to grab me.

We were all rummaging through the things in one of the rooms, well more like Sam and De were going through their things, I just watched, staying close to De like promised and hugging Mr. Snuffles to my side; it was almost like Uncle Maxie was here with me now.

"Freeman Daggett, houses last owner. Officially commended for twenty of fine service at the Gamble General Hospital. He was a janitor," Sam read with a flashlight and answering Dean's unanswered question it seemed as he glanced at me and pulling me closer to him; I guess I was too far away.

"This looks like his den. He died in '64, right. Aidan baby, don't touch that, it could have germs or something," he said, taking some paper from my hand and putting it back down after glancing at it himself, hearing Sam mention a heart attack, probably how the Freeman dude died or something; I really need to get better at paying attention.

I guess he didn't want me touching anything, but I just couldn't help it and besides I was eight, we get curious sometimes and can't help but touch and was always touching stuff; it did get me in trouble once, when I broke something of this hunter, I got a beating that day.

"God, was this all he ate," the airhead girl said, picking up a can that I dared not to touch, it looked gross, like it has been there for years and Dean would probably just tell me to put it down or something; I now had this strong urge to want to wash my hands, is there even a bathroom in this place and made a face when Stringbean sniffed one, did he really just do that?

"What, you going to eat it now, Mr. Stringbean," I said, grossed out and he gave me a look that told me that he didn't appreciate my little nickname for him but oh well, don't really care; he seemed like the arrogant type.

"If you don't shut up, kid, I'll feed it to your little stuffed animal you are holding. Who brings a stupid stuffed rabbit into a haunted house," he said as I held Mr. Snuffles close to me; I won't let him touch you, I can take him in one kick.

"Oh, come on, guys. This is ridiculous. I mean, how the hell is supposed to find Corbett? We should be digging up the floorboards right now," Mr. Marshmallow man said as I rolled my eyes; what were we supposed to dig them up with, our bare hands?

"Survival under atomic attack. An optimist," Sam said from where I stood next to him, hearing a crash as Dean cracked open a locked safe, nice going as Marshmallow and Airhead Lady held cameras; seriously, couldn't they give it a rest for a moment, they were annoying and wandered back over to Dean as he pulled out some kind of box.

I stayed silent next to him, watching him look through everything, "Crap, crap. Taxidermy, okay. You said Daggett was a janitor at a hospital? Ew, got three toe tags here. One death by gun shot, train accident, and suicide," Dean said as Sam made a face, "Ew. Well, that explains why all the death echos are here. They're here because their bodies are. Somewhere in the house," he said, explaining to Stringbean and Marshmallow, very slowly which I got but not what was so gross.

"Daggett brought the remains home from the morgue to play," Dean explained which seemed odd as then, they were ewed themselves, "What were they playing, De," I asked though confused why someone would want to play with dead things and De seemed to get that look, like when I asked about the virgin thing that I wasn't allowed to know about.

"Um, well. Barbies, they were playing barbies, baby. Wait, where did the girl go," he said, walking out and not sure if I was to follow him as I stayed with Sam and why do I have the feeling that they weren't playing barbies, probably something else I was too young to know about as my question went unanswered; I'll just ask later as the idiots ran out, with Sam following who pulled me along.

"Harry. I got an 8.6 and climbing fast. Something huge is coming. Look, something big is coming. It's past 11, you guys," Stringbean said as Marshmallow showed him something on the EMF; I really wished they would stop that, it was freaking me out.

Was that all they cared about or maybe they should focus more on trying to find their missing friend than on their EMF readings and it almost seemed like they weren't so worried about him at all; all they have done is talk about wanting to find him, not actually try to find him.

"What? Nobody move. Hold on, stay quiet. Aidan Grace, come here," De ordered and didn't dare disobey at hearing my middle name as I ran to his side, tightening his hold on me as I closed my eyes, feeling cold air come in and was for once, glad that I was made to wear my winter coat and just as quick as it came, it went away and felt relief as I looked up, but wait, where did Sam go?

"Sam, where you go," Dean said, glancing around for our brother because I was so sure that Sam was standing right there just a moment ago, I wasn't that distracted as De looked down where Sam's flashlight was just laying there. oh, no. They got Sam now

"SAM!"


	11. Sam Is Missing

"Sammy! Corbett! Talk to us," Dean yelled, running around, nearly in a panic as I tried to keep up with him with my little legs as we looked for Sam and Corbett; how could the ghost man take Sam, he had been standing right next to us one minute and the next, poof, he's gone.

I may not like my other brother overly too much, especially because he seemed to completely hate me but that didn't mean I wanted him eaten alive and feared for his life; I hope Sam was alright, he had to be okay.

"Sammy, where are you. We need to fight again. It's too late to play hide and seek," I called which Dean gave me a very stern look so I guess now it was not time to make jokes like that as I grabbed onto to his jacket so I could stay close and not get separated from him.

Unfortunately, there was no sign of either of them which was not good at all and that frightened me, scared that we weren't going to be able to find my brother or not in time, at least and it was like the ghost person was picking us off one by one; I was scared that I was going to be next and I didn't want the ghost to come eat me.

"Sam!," Dean hollered, going down the hall with me following closely behind while glancing back every now and then to make sure that I was staying close behind, seeming even more protective right now; I guess with Sam missing, it was making him more paranoid and that was fine with me, I didn't exactly want to stray too far away from him.

The Airheaded lady seemed to be crying, "I'm so scared. I'm so scared," I heard her say and it was about time because up until now, she had been real calm about all of this and was starting to wonder if she had even been human by her lack of fear though did feel bad for her.

Though I just ignored her and Stringbean who had taken upon himself to comfort her, by sucking face with her, gross; though still couldn't help but watch in awe and this probably wasn't the best time for this, the ghost could eat us at any moment and how could she kiss a boy, boys are gross, except for my brothers.

I looked around, where did De go? Uh oh, he wasn't going to like that I wasn't with him again and had stopped following him to watch them kissing though could hear him still yelling for Sam and it was probably best to wait here, where I was with someone else, even if it was these idiots and not going off on my own for be to get caught; that would be stupid.

Why were they moaning like that, seeing a flashlight behind me and seeing Marshmallow watching them too as he flashed them in the face and they practically jumped apart and couldn't help but snicker at them for getting busted, "My best friend and my best sister," he said with accusing eyes; that was his sister, they look nothing alike.

Oh boy, someone was in trouble, "Ed. Listen, Ed," Stringbean said, holding his hands up in a calming gesture, like you would do to a wild animal as I watched as I wondered where Dean had gotten into, surprised he hasn't come looking for me yet.

"Are you banging my sister," Marshmallow asked them and wondered what that meant as they looked shocked that he would say it, "No," Stringbean shouted in shock as Marshmallow turned to the camera behind me that I hadn't noticed and handed him his glasses, "Hold my glasses," he said before pouncing on Stringbean.

That was all it took for me to go running, "De! De! Come quick," I yelled though not going too far away from the rest of the group, refusing to go off on my own, unless it was to find a bathroom as I heard my brother calling for me as I raced towards me as I pointed towards the room where they idiots were fighting.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!," he yelled as he ripped the two of them apart, "What the 'bleep' are you doing? Cut it out! We're down by two people," Dean yelled at them before turning to look at me, " And you, shortcake, this is the second time, you have wandered off. No more than a foot away from me, you hear or do you want me to carry you," he scolded, thankfully not yelling at me as I nodded.

"Tattletale," I heard Marshmallow mumble under his breathe as Dean glared over at him, hearing his little comment which shut him up right there, sticking my tongue at Marshmallow as Dean turned around, not bothering to respond though I didn't care, he could call me a tattletale all he wants, though technically I didn't tell, I just pointed in the right direction.

"Sam! Sammy," Dean said, going down the hall and didn't care to glance back at them, latching myself onto Dean and if I was going to face to face with a mean ghost, I would rather be with Dean than with them, "De, where's Sammy and Mr. Weird guy at," I asked as I followed him around with him yelling at the top of his lungs.

I couldn't blame him for that, he was worried about Sammy and so was I, "I don't know, shortcake, but don't worry, we'll find him. This isn't the first time one of us has gone missing and we are always fine. By Mr. Weird guy, do you mean Corbett, baby? Did you make nicknames for everyone again," Dean asked as I nodded my head.

"Yup. There's Mr. Weird guy because of his outfit, it was funny looking. The guy with the glasses is Marshmallow, then there is Stringbean, the lady is Airhead, and Spruce, is Brillo head. Sammy, where did you go," I said, while calling out for my brother and it was a nice distraction, even it was just for a minute as Dean shook his head at me.

"Cute. Very creative, Aid. So, Harry is Stringbean. Ed is Marshmallow and I am sure he loves that. Maggie, the girl is Airhead which fits her, and the camera guy, whatever is name is, is Brillo head. I am so remembering that one. Sammy!," he said, going down the hall again as I ran to catch up to, taking his hand in comfort; it looked like he needed it.

"De, when this is over, can I kick Marshmallow and Stringbean, they called me a kindergarten baby and a tattletale and they are just too stupid not to kick," I said, tattling again, "Sure shortcake, they deserve a kick a two. This is the second time they have nearly got us killed, just don't tell Sammy I gave you permission, I'll get the bitch face," he said, smiling at getting the approval.

I was pulled back into base camp with my brother which was when he finally let go of my hand, going through stuff as the other idiots or Ghostfacers came in, whatever they were calling themselves, "Ok, so Daggett was a cold war nut? He was an amateur taxidermist. He liked to slow dance with cadavers and all he ate were C-rations. So what the hell are we looking for," he yelled, more to himself than anyone.

"Horrible little life," the girl said while I glanced around the room, "Yeah, a lonely life. A cold war life," Dean said, glancing up at the paper before glancing at me as he gave me a look, like something just popped into his mind, "He was scared. He was scared," he said before running out of the room, while I just watched in shock; I forgot I was supposed to follow him, oops.

"Scared of what? Dean, where are you guying," Stringbean asked as they all ran out and leaving me behind in the room alone and were gone before I even had a chance to follow and was too scared of the dark hallways, not bothering to follow them and all this running back and fourth up the stairs was exhausting and was probably more in the way, feeling like a burden.

Though knew it wouldn't be long before my oldest brother came looking for me anyway and at least this way, he could focus on finding Sam which is what he should be more concerned about, then worrying about keeping me in his sight as I wandered over to the doors again, hoping that maybe the ghost would let us leave; no such luck.

"Aidan Grace! Where are you? Shortcake, answer me," I heard De calling for me in a panic where I was trying to pull the door open as I heard him running down the stairs, searching around until he spotted me as the panic subsided, looking slightly annoyed at me and possible a little angry too, like Uncle Maxie looked when I ran off on him; he didn't like it anymore than Dean did.

I felt him grab me and pull me into a very bone crushing hug, holding me close before landing a very hard swat to my poor bottom as my lower lip wobbled from the pain, shocked that he swatted me as I looked up with watery eyes; no, don't cry, don't cry, crying is bad as he gave me a stern look.

"Don't give me that sad look, Aidan Grace. What are you doing down here by yourself? Didn't I tell you to stay by my side. Sam is already missing, do you want to taken too? When I couldn't see you, I thought Daggett's ghost had grabbed you. This is very dangerous and you can't be wandering off in the middle of the hunt, understand Shortcake," he scolded sternly before I was picked up and being carried while I hid my face, now feeling miserable and sniffling quietly to myself.

"Alright, how about we go find Sammy, pouty and we can get out of this house, huh,"he said, carrying me back to where the idiots were though didn't feel like being snarky or brave anymore, just clutching Mr. Snuffles as hard as I could get as he walked right past them and paying them no mind, with me still in his arms, "Where are you going,"

"Guys like Daggett back then, the ones who who were really scared of the Russkies. They build bomb shelters. I'm guessing that he's got one. I'll bet you it's in the basement. Aidan baby, ready to be put down yet, " Dean said though just shook my head, letting out a 'NO' and tightened my hold on him when he moved to put me down.

"Ok, I guess we are feeling clingy right now, that's fine. Shortcake, you going to get like every time," he asked, adjusting me more and I know that he was implying would I get clingy anytime I would be in trouble which I shrugged; don't have an answer for that, the foster system didn't care as long as we trained and Uncle Maxie would just give me a look, I never got in trouble or punished for my misdeeds; this was a first for me.

"I guess that means you're coming with me, then," he said as he opened the basement door and let out a loud scream when the door slammed shut behind us, it was dark, "De, the door slammed shut. Are we locked in," I whined quietly as he glanced at me as he let me down and grabbed my hand, tightly and maybe a little too tight though doubt he was going let go.

"Who closed the door," Brillo head asked, the only one of the Ghostfacers that was stuck in the basement with us as De tried to open the door to the basement, but like the front door, it was stuck; I don't like basements, I lived in one when my uncle kidnapped me and there weren't fun, especially when the you can hear the rats running around at night which made it impossible to fall asleep.

"It did. It wants to separate us. Marshmallow, oh shit, I mean, Ed, thanks Aid. Listen to me. There's some salt in my duffle. Make a circle of salt and get inside," he told them through the door as I clutched Mr. Snuffles; I am so glad that I brought him with me, he is going everywhere with me from now on, the only thing that made me feel safe.

"Inside? Inside your duffle bag? Wait, did you just call me Marshmallow," I heard Marshmallow say as I smacked my hand against my forehead at his stupidity, not understanding just how these idiots could call themselves 'professional ghost hunters' when they don't even know about salt.

"De, I think Marshmallow and Stringbean are more stupid than Officer Jackass," I said, whispering just in case the ghost was listening as he nodded his head, "Well shortcake, Officer Jackass, I mean Amici, great now you got me saying it. Anyway, he was just an arrogant jackass. These two are just brainless morons," he said before yelling through the door.

"In the salt, you idiot. God my sister is smarter than the two of you put together and she's eight. Come on, Aid, let's go find Sam and Corbett," and I just couldn't help but shake my head at them, how did they think four people were going to fit in my brother's duffle, giggling as I let De pull me down the stairs to find this so called 'bomb shelter', whatever that is.

"De, what's a bomb shelter," I asked curious as he glanced at me where we had been walking in silence, for once because usually I couldn't shut up for more than a few seconds at a time, "It's a designed structure, usually either in the basement or underground to protect people from explosive weapons, like bombs and missiles. It was a big thing in the 60's, people were paranoid back then," he told me as I nodded my head.

It dark and gloomy and it was even worse than those scary dark hallways upstairs and that was saying something as we reached the bottom of the basement which was when Dean finally let go of my hand, "Aid, stay close. I'm trusting you not to wander off this time and stay behind me at all times. Here, take this knife, it's pure iron," he said, handing me a small dagger, similar to something Uncle Maxie used to have.

I took the knife and it felt heavy in my tiny hand but held it close to me, almost as tight as Mr. Snuffles, "Hey, can I ask you something," Brillo head asked Dean, almost forgetting that he was even here, he had been so quiet up until now and wasn't as arrogant as the other two which is why I gave him a nicer nickname, I had nothing against him, "What."

"Earlier, you and Sam. He said you had two months left?," he asked and made me tense and I almost completely forgot about that until Brillo head had to go and bring it up again, now I had something against him.

"It's complicated. A while ago, no. no. I'm not gonna whine about my 'bleep' problems to some 'bleep reality show. I'm gonna do my 'bleep' job. Come here, shortcake," he said, going back to ignoring Brillo head and I guess that my brother wanted me to do the same as he gave me a smirk and a wink, like he was trying to tell me everything was going to be fine.

"Is it cancer," Brillo head pressed as I turned around to glare at him for still bringing it up, god, I hate camera people, they were just too pushy for their own good and didn't know when to stop, as I pulled on his sleeve to get my brothers attention, "De, I hear music," I whispered which he nodded at, gesturing me to follow behind him.

"Yeah, it sounds like it's coming from behind this wall. Good girl, Aids. Hold this for a second," he said, handing me his flashlight that I took gladly and my hands were starting to feel full with everything I was carrying; I held up a light and watched as he moved a bookcase out of the way and seeing a door on the other side as he went to prying the door open.

"Aidan, stay hidden," he ordered before picking the lock and finally getting the door open as Brillo head followed De with the camera and left me, an eight year old girl by herself but this time, I had permission and wasn't going to dare disobey, not after last time.

"Sam," I heard, covering my ears as the sound of the the gunshot went off from the gun that my brother had with him, flinching from the sound; god, I hated the noise of guns, it makes me uneasy though that was more from personal experience from anything.

I finally saw Sammy and he looked terrible but where was Mr. Weird guy, what happened to him as De, Sammy, and Brillo head came through the doorway, with Brillo head shoving the camera in Sam's face, "What's this Daggett's guys problem anyway," he asked and so wanted to take his fucking camera and throw it across the room.

"Loneliness. Daggett was the Norman Bates, stuff your mother kind of lonely. That's why he lifted these bodies from the morgue. Threw himself a birthday party, except they were the only ones who would come. So at midnight, he sealed them in the bomb shelter and went upstairs and O.D'd on Horse Tranqs, he told me himself," Sam said, while Brillo head taped their private conversation, how rude.

"So now that he's dead, what? Same song, different verse. Trying to get people to come to his party," De said, blocking my view from seeing what was in the room and had a feeling that Corbett was dead and didn't want me to see and almost felt sad for the ghost and how no one ever came to his party, that must be so sad.

"Alright, let's get the fuck out of here," De said, grabbing my hand as he grabbed a crowbar from the looks of it so that he could pry the basement door open, banging it against the door, hoping to make some kind of dent in it, "Seriously, your still shooting," Sam said to Brillo head, annoyed.

"Guys, get in your ghost-role thing. Something's coming," Brillo head said as the ghost dude appeared in front of him and slipped down the stairs, dropping the camera, nearly letting out a girlish scream of my own as my brother ran past and hearing a gun go off, not even having time to cover my ears, pushing myself against a wall and holding onto my knife.

"Take it easy, you alright," Sam asked Brillo head as the guys appeared behind my brothers and throwing them across the basement door as I let out a quiet shriek, taking my knife out as the ghost looked at me and popping right in front of me, ready to swing my knife at him when Mr. Weird guy showed in spirit form, charging at him and disappearing. Did they cancel each other out?

"Aidan! Are you alright," I heard De, running up the stairs towards me, in some pain but was still picked up in one hand and was checking me for injuries, "He didn't touch me, Corbett saved me," I said and he relaxed and hugging me close, carrying me up the rest of the way and was so glad it was over, I was exhausted.

* * *

I was already somewhat sleeping, not paying attention to this stupid video that the Ghostfacers had decided to show Sam and Dean, I was on Dean's lap, sleeping though not sleeping at the same time.

"So, what do you guys think," Marshmallow said as I let out another whimper, just wanting to sleep and be away from these morons and didn't even get a chance to kick them, but now, I was too tired to even think of doing it, hearing De quietly snicker at the video.

"You know, I kind of think it was half awesome," De said and couldn't help but open my eyes and glance at him; he couldn't possibly think anything that these morons did was actually good.

"Half awesome. That's full on good, right," Airheaded lady said excitedly and a little too loud for my liking, couldn't they be a little more quieter, some of us, meaning me, was trying to sleep; I was up half the night, again.

"Yeah. I mean, it's bizarre how y'all are able to honor Corbett's memory while grossly exploiting the manner of his death. Well done," Sammy said, almost getting a laugh out of me but was too tired to find anything amusing.

"That's a real tight rope you guys are walking. All right guys, got an eight year old to get to bed," Dean said, standing up with me in his arms as I whimpered at the movement, "Shh Shortcake, just back to sleep, you can sleep in the car. We've got a long drive," he said and just went back to closing my eyes and wrapping my hands around his neck.

"No, that's reality, man. Yeah, Corbett gave his life searching for the truth and it's our job to share it with the world," I heard Marshmallow saw, hearing some arrogance in his tone; shut up Marshmallow, no one gives a fuck about your stupid reality show.

"Well, our experience. You know what you get when you show the world the truth," I heard Sam ask them and Dean answered for them, "A straitjacket or a punch in the face. Sometimes both," De said though was ignoring all the them, it was bedtime.

"Come on guys, don't be face haters because we got the footage of the century," Stringbean said and almost rolled my eyes because if Agent Dickhead and Officer were anything to go by, people didn't want to see the truth even if it was staring them right in the face.

"Got us there, see you guys around," De said before walking out and it was about fucking time as we starting walking really fast to the car, lifting my head up as I hear screaming, as I placed back into my car seat and strapped in though this time, not caring; was too tired to argue.

"Electromagnet wiped out every tape and hard drive they had," Dean said and that explains that yelling inside the tiny office as De glanced back at me where I was slowly drifting to sleep, almost there but not yet.

"World just isn't ready for the Ghostfacers though the show did have its moments," Sam said, neither paying much attention to me as Dean started to car and pulled away, planning to sleep for the next few hours.

Though I wonder what I should do to annoy Sam next?


End file.
